Love Letters
by jaybunzy0
Summary: Bella and Edward fall head over heels in the span of two weeks. But is their love strong enough to withstand them being torn apart? Can true love really conquer all? Twilight, Dear John, and Pearl Harbor all mixed up for one smutty heartbreaking fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'd like to thank volturikisses and twilightzoner for taking the time to beta read the chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters, SM does :) I just like to toy around with them and make them nymphos**

"_He was the best thing that ever happened to me, and I would always love him. He was my best friend. My lover. I don't regret a single moment of our time together. He made me feel alive again, and he'll always be the very best part of me. True love is caring for another person's happiness above your own, no matter how painful those choices are."_

Edward and I met on a beach. I was staying with my two girlfriends, Rosalie and Alice, for the summer. I had just gotten out of a bad relationship, and my girls were set on making this a summer to remember! I never intended to fall in love.

First off, here is the thing you need to know about me. I am beyond plain. With my generic long brown hair and brown eyes, I never stand out. I'm not the kind of girl that turns heads when I walk into a room. I'm always the best friend or the "one before the one." I'd accepted that. That's why meeting Edward changed my life.

I was on the pier when I saw him, his lean body and taut muscles drawing me in. He was running up the beach with a surfboard under his arm to jump into the ocean and paddled up into the surf. I couldn't keep my eyes off him. I was leaning over the ledge, watching him, when my friend Jasper came up and squeezed my sides. I jumped so high I went head first into the water.

Being disoriented didn't help my case at all. The waves were rocking me all over and I couldn't find my bearings. Next I knew I pair of arms wrapped around my waist right before I blacked out.

****

"Can you hear me?"

"Hello?"

"Open your eyes."

"What's her name?"

"Bella! Her name's Bella!"

"Bella? Can you hear me?"

My eyes began to flutter and when I looked up, I saw the most beautiful face staring down at me, his bright green eyes intent on my face, his own scrunched in concern. He saw my eyes open and breathed in relief.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"Uh… Yes, I'm good," I coughed out, my voice hoarse.

"Let see if we can sit you up." His arm went around my back as he slowly lifted me into a sitting position. My head immediately started spinning, and I lifted my arm to my head.

"I'm a little dizzy."

"Well, the waves were treating you like a rag doll. You're lucky you didn't hit your head on the pier."

It was then that I realized who had caused this whole thing. I searched the crowd, finding Jasper easily.

"Jazz! You ass! Why did you do that?!"

"I'm so sorry, Bella! How was I supposed to know you'd jump that high!?" His face was written all over with concern. "Why were you so bent over the pier? What were you looking at?"

My face immediately blushed, and I looked over at my hero. "Uh… Um… the fish?" I don't know why I made it sound like a question.

Jasper immediately picked up on it. He looked over at Edward. "Man, thank you so much for saving Bells. How can we repay you? You should come over the house tonight. We're having a party. Were right down the beach, third house." He pointed.

"It's really no problem. I heard her hit the water and I was right there," he rushed out.

I touched his arm. _Damn did he have muscles_. "Seriously, you should come."

He seemed to relax at my touch. "Sure. Sounds fun. By the way, I'm Edward."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'd like to thank ****volturikisses**** and twilightzoner for taking the time to beta read the chapters!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters, SM does :) I just like to toy around with them and make them nymphos**

* * *

"Bella! You look great. Now get your butt out of the bathroom! He'll be here any minute!"

Alice wouldn't stop banging on the bathroom door. We told Edward to meet us at our house around seven, and when we walked into the house, Alice seemed to read it on my face that I met a guy. Jazz rushed out the story, and Alice and Rose started bouncing up and down rushing into my room to set up my outfit. And now, here I was. They had set out a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a floral chiffon top that cinched at my waist.

I decided to just let my hair fall down in soft waves, not bothering to straighten it. I applied light mascara and gloss. I don't know why I was so worried about how I looked; I just met the guy five hours ago. Yet here I was, checking myself in the mirror again.

Finally, I emerged, and there stood Alice tapping her foot with her arms crossed.

"You're lucky you look good. Here I was thinking you brought in your whole 'jeans and a T-shirt' look to wear tonight."

I shook my head. "Like you'd let me get away with that."

"Damn right, I wouldn't. I still don't get how I haven't rubbed off on you after a whole life of knowing you."

I pointed to my eye. "I'm wearing make-up aren't I?"

"Barely."

There was no pleasing Alice. It was like I was her little Bella dress-up doll. I walked out to Jazz who was grilling on the deck. He took one look at me and blew out a catcall.

"Jazz, she's driving me nuts! Can't you stay the whole summer?"

He laughed. "She's only doing it so you feel better. We all know how much damage 'he-who-shall-not-be-named' did to your little Bellie brain. She's just trying to show you all your good points."

"You always make me feel better, Jazz. What would we do without you?"

Before he could answer we heard a knock on the front door. My heart immediately sped up, and I started wringing my palms together to free the sweat that had formed there.

"Breath, Bella."

That helped a bit I walked back into the house and heard Rose and Alice speaking animatedly with my newfound hero. He lifted his eyes up and caught my gaze. There was such a connection, an electricity, and I wondered instantly if he felt it too.

"Bella," Alice smirked. "You remember Edward."

"Of course I do. The hero of the day." I laughed. "Thanks again."

"It really was nothing." The corner of his mouth lifted into the most amazing crooked smile.

"So I see you met Alice and Rose, and Jazz is out on the deck grilling our food."

Rose nudged Alice and coughed. "Uh, Alice, let's go bring the dishes out onto the deck."

_Subtle, Rose. Subtle._

They both grabbed the plates and hurriedly walked out onto the deck.

"Sorry about that." I said.

He laughed. "No big deal. You should of heard them when I came in, asking about my intentions."

"She didn't?"

"I'm afraid so. But they care about you. I can see that."

I knew they cared, in their own freakish way. "So, do you want to walk on the beach while everyone is cooking?"

"Sure."

I led him out to the deck, my friends giving us knowing looks. We walked in comfortable silence, enjoying the sound of the ocean and each other's company.

"So where are you from, Edward?" I stated.

"Here, actually. I've lived here all my life. I'm on leave right now."

"You're in the army?"

"Yes, ma'am. Three years."

"Wow. So you save lives on a regular basis." I bumped lightly into his arm.

"You were in good hands when you fell."

"I sure was."

We continued to talk about his army career and about his decision to join because he felt the need to make a difference. He was now a sergeant and had been stationed in Germany. He discussed friends he'd made and some of the pranks they played on each other. I listened to him explain all this, loving the expressions on his face. He lit up when he talked about it. Then we discussed his love for surfing, and I made him promised to teach me soon.

We eventually made our way back to the house. Dinner was on the table, and we joined the others. Edward seemed to fit right in, as if he was meant to be here all along. We all laughed and joked around until it was starting to get late. Edward excused himself, thanking everyone, and then saying how he'd see them soon. I stood up to walk him to the door.

"I had a really good time tonight," he said while standing in the doorway.

"Me too."

"I'd like to see you again, Bella."

"Did you already forget that you promised to teach me surfing?" I smirked.

"Of course not. How does tomorrow sound?" He looked nervous.

"Tomorrow sounds great. Seven a.m. good for you?"

"I was actually gonna suggest it. The surf's better. And there will be less people."

"Seven a.m. it is."

"See you tomorrow."

I leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Bye."

He walked out and I watched him get into his car and wave before he drove off. I couldn't get rid of the big grin that was plastered on my face. I walked into the house, and after discussing the details with my friends, went to bed.

That was the first night I dreamt of Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'd like to thank ****volturikisses**** and twilightzoner for taking the time to beta read the chapters! im trying my best to get better!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters, SM does :) I just like to toy around with them and make them nymphos**

* * *

There I was wet and waiting. I removed myself from straddling the lengthy object, a blissful smile playing on my lips.

"Damn, Bella! You're a natural at this."

Edward had been showing me how to surf all morning. We started off on the beach, learning how to jump up on the board. I was a little nervous to get started in the water, but on my first try I rode the wave all the way to the shore.

"It's all about the teaching." I winked at him.

Having Edward's hands gripping most of my body while he was teaching me was definitely a plus. And for someone who was usually so clumsy on land, I did surprisingly well on the board.

After watching me a couple more times, Edward joined in. Around eleven a.m. the crowds started piling in on the beach and we rode in our last wave. We set our boards into the sand and sat beside them.

"So how long are you on leave?"

"Two weeks."

"Then are you back to Germany?"

"Until I finish up my tour."

I hated the thought of him leaving, and I wondered how long this connection we seemed to have would last.

"I was kinda… hoping I could spend the rest of my tour with you."

"Sure you won't get bored with me?"

"Bella, there is no way that is even possible."

We made plans to meet later that night for dinner. Edward wanted to take me to a local restaurant that none of the tourists knew about. It was going to be our first date and boy, was I nervous.

****

Rose and Alice picked out this white lace sundress and paired it with white pumps. My hair, as usual, was in long waves cascading down my back. I had to admit I looked quite pretty. I hope Edward liked it. I was applying a small amount of lip gloss to my lips when the doorbell rang downstairs. I looked myself over one last time and walked down the stairs.

There was Edward talking with my friends. He had on faded jeans and a blue button up. His hair was in its usual disarray. I was so busy taking him in, I missed the last step and tripped onto the floor. I looked up and smoothed down my dress. Jasper, Rose and Alice erupted into laughter, and Edward had a smirk on his face.

"Hi."

"Hi," he said. "You okay?"

"Edward, you're gonna have to get used to this if you're going to be hanging out with Bells." Alice laughed.

"You got a first aid kit in your car?" Rose continued.

"Yeah, cause there is going to be a murder," I said. "And I'm fine. Thanks. Ready to go?"

"Of course."

We waved good-bye to my friends, and he guided me out the door with his hand on the small of my back. Just him touching me elicited butterflies. I was in trouble. We walked over to his silver Volvo S60 R. _Apparently, I speak car and driver._ He opened the car door for me and went around the back to his side. We had an easy conversation as we drove further into town. I had never been down this way, and when I saw big warehouses, I looked over and questioned him.

"Where are you taking me? I'm beginning to feel you have a shovel in the back to bury me with," I joked.

"That's for after dinner." He winked. "It's a small local restaurant. The owner doesn't like to feed into the tourist attraction."

"Won't like me very much, will he?"

"You're forgetting who you're with."

"Certainly trusting me a bit. How do you know I won't go and give away the town's best kept secret from the tourists?" I waved my hands around.

"Silly, Bella. What do you think the shovel's for?"

We pulled in front of this quaint little restaurant named Bella Italia. Christmas lights were strung all along the roof and porch. Unleveled stones made a makeshift walkway to the door. I stood there in wonder.

Edward placed his hand on my arm and leaned down to my ear. "And you haven't even been inside yet."

"Things like this just don't exist," I whispered so low I doubted he heard me.

"They do in my world." We locked eyes and smiled. "Shall we?"

We walked up the path and entered the door. The lights were drawn low, fake vines and roses surrounded the ceiling. Small intimate booths took over most of the floor, except for an open space that had to be for dancing. Soft music came from the speakers.

"Wow."

With a small smile, he took my hand and led me to the hostess. She was gorgeous. She had short strawberry blond hair and was dressed in all black. She heard us enter and looked up.

"Edward." She smiled.

"Tanya." He nodded. "Cullen party of two."

She looked disappointed and then gave me the once over, scrutinizing me. I fidgeted, uneasy under her gaze. She scoffed.

"She a local? I don't remember seeing her around."

"She's with me," he growled out.

Tanya smirked and pulled down on her shirt, surely showing off her chest. "Right this way." She led us to an open table within her vision at the hostess station.

"Actually, I'd like one of the booths in the back, if that's okay?"

Tanya sighed and led us to one of the booths closer towards the back and placed the menus at our table. "Your waiter will be right with you." And then she was gone.

"Sorry about that," Edward stated as he gripped my hand.

"Oh, no problem. I'm just glad I'm with the ever powerful Edward Cullen."

"She shouldn't have acted like that. Not to you, Bella." He cast his eyes down.

"Edward." He looked up. "It's no big deal. I had to know going on a date with someone as good looking as you would create some jealous girls."

"You think I'm good looking?"

I immediately blushed and his hand went over to my check rubbing it. "I… I thought that was obvious. I knew when they saw someone like you with someone like me… "

"What do you mean someone like you?"

Now it was my turn to drop my eyes down. "Someone plain… ordinary."

His hand moved to my chin, and he brought my face up to meet his. "Bella, there is nothing plain or ordinary about you. You're exquisite. You're smart, kind, and loyal. You're funny. And not to mention… breathtakingly beautiful."

"Breathtakingly?"

"Yes, Bella. I can barely breathe when I'm around you. Every ounce of being in my body craves to be near you. My lungs scream in protest when they have to inhale air that isn't saturated with your scent. When you're not with me, all I do is think about you. You're beautiful, Bella. I don't understand how you don't see that."

I stared at him in awe. No one had ever said those things to me. I felt wanted, desired. Before I could take control of my body, I brought my lips lightly do his. Both my hands were pressed against both sides of his face. When our lips met, this spark of electricity bolted between us. He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue along my bottom lip. I parted my mouth, giving him entrance and he attacked with fervor. Our tongues moved together, each one trying to claim dominance. My hands slid down to his chest as his moved to my face. We had forgotten where we were. We were too lost in each other.

"Eh, hum."

We released one another, breathing heavily. I was blushing crimson.

"So…" Edward said. "I think we'll have a bottle of Pinot Noir."

"Sure. I'll be right back to take your order."

As soon as our waiter left, we busted out laughing.

"Well, that was awkward."

"Yeah," Edward agreed. "When he showed up I was about to ask for dinner to go."

I smirked. "Why didn't you?"

"Because Bella." We locked eyes and my favorite crooked smile appeared. "I want to take you on a proper date before I ravage you in the Volvo."

"Well, then, let's get dinner going!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'd like to thank ****volturikisses**** for taking the time to beta read the chapters !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters, SM does :) I just like to toy around with them and make them nymphos**

"Lower, Bella." He said. "Yeah. Right there."

Edward was showing me a picture of him and his high school friends that was hanging in the restaurant. He looked adorable and carefree, smiling in the picture. After dinner, Edward and I spent a considerable amount of time kissing in his Volvo. I couldn't get enough of his lips on mine. If I had it my way, I'd spend the rest of my life kissing Edward Cullen. When he parked in front of my house and I brought my lips to his again. That drive was too long and we pulled over multiple times to keep kissing. I couldn't get over how crazed we were about each other after only meeting yesterday. When I brought my lips away from his a sad smile appeared on his face.

"See you tomorrow, Bella?"

"Like you have to ask."

"Well I have to get a work out in tomorrow morning, but we can hang out after."

"Actually, if you don't mind I'll join you."

"Sure, I'll pick you up bright and early and bring you to my place."

"Can't wait. I'd kiss you, but then I'll never get home."

He laughed, "Very true."

"Goodnight, Edward."

"Sweet dreams, Bella."

I sauntered up my front stairs to the door and waved goodbye before closing the door behind me. The smile from just being with Edward was forever plastered on my face. Suddenly I was thrown over Rose's shoulder and thrown on the couch with Rose holding down my hips and Alice holding down my shoulders. I struggled to break freak but their grip kept me in place.

"Spill it, Missy!" Alice squealed.

"We got all night."

"I am not saying a damn thing! You two are crazy!"

"Please!" Alice begged. "I'm on my knees, with my mouth on Jazz's dick, begging you too!"

"Alice!" I groaned. "You fucking super freak! Too much info!!"

Alice and Jasper were way too crazy with their tantric sex and she always felt the need to tell Rose and Me about their sex life. At least Rose was discrete with her and Rob's sex life.

"Oh come on! You know Rose would do the same to Rob to get that kind of stuff out of you!"

"Alice," Rose warned. "You're not helping with your super freak tendencies."

"Please, Bellieeeeee!" Alice whined. "Tell us!"

I knew if I wanted to get some sleep tonight I would have to give up something.

"It was only a first date, Alice. And I don't kiss and tell."

The loud squeal that came out of that little pixies mouth I will never understand but Rose and I both had to cover our ears.

"You guys kissed! Aw Bellieeeee! When are you seeing each other again?"

"Stop with the Bellie." I groaned. "And tomorrow morning. This is kind of why I'd like to get some sleep."

"Aw sure. But you better bring out the super freak soon."

"I promise, Alice."

They finally released me and I walked up the stairs to my bedroom. I changed and laid in my bed thinking of Edward. I closed my eyes imagining him here with his arms around me. Sleep found me quickly.

****

He was glistening with sweat his arms working up and down. Our breathing was labored as we strained to reach our goal. His muscles flexed as he worked to bring it up and down. His mouth was parted and I licked my lips at the sight.

"17… 18… 19… 20" I screamed.

Edward placed the weight down on ground. He was wearing gym shorts that hung low on his waist and a white tank. It was taking all my energy to stay on the treadmill and not race over to him and attack him right on the weight bench where he just sat.

"I think I'm going to do one set of this and call it a day." He stated while wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. He laid back on the bench lifting the weight from its place on the bar. I turned off my machine and walked over to stand by his feet. As he started lifting the weight up and down, I was struck with an idea."

"Edward, how good are you at working that weight?"

"I'm good." He strained. "Why?"

I bit my lip. "Do you trust me?"

He stopped working the weight keeping it close to his chest. "Bella, what's going on?"

"Don't stop lifting the weight. Just answer my question."

I went back to lifting. "Yes, I trust you."

I licked my lips. "Good."

I dropped down to my knees and moved myself over him. I kept my eyes locked on what he was doing. My arms slid up his calves and thighs making it to the waistband of his gym shorts. Edward slowed down on his movements.

"Edward…" I warned. "Don't stop lifting."

He went back to moving the weight and I pulled back the waistband of his gym shorts along with his briefs freeing his straining erection.

"Mmmm." I moaned. "I guess I'll have to do one part of this fantasy some other time."

Edward was huge. I was almost backing out of my plan but I wanted him. I flicked my tongue over the tip and Edward let out a breath of air. I swirled my tongue around it finally bringing my lips around it and sliding them down slowly. I began working him in and out of me, keeping my hand on his hips. I licked the underside of his shaft, then licking all around the tip. Once again I brought him into my mouth and I could tell Edward was struggling with the weight. I picked up speed and I felt him tense up.

I pushed him towards the back of my throat relaxing and he spilled into my mouth. I swallowed him greedily and released him with a pop. I got off my knees and moved to straddle him, placing my hands on his abs. I moved my hands up and down feeling his muscles contracting beneath them.

"Hi, buddy." I smiled.

He placed the weight on the bars. "Hi, buddy? " He scoffed. "What was that all about?"

"Well I wanted to do that. So I did." I stated like it was the obvious thing in the world.

"So if I just wanted to do something…. I should just do it?"

"Sure thing." I said with a wink.

He placed his hands over mine and I could feel his erection against my back.

"So, let's say if there was this hot, beautiful girl straddling my lap. And she was wearing this tight ass shorts and a sports bra… I should just have my way with her."

"I have it on good authority she wouldn't mind."

Suddenly he sat up and crashed his lips to mine. His fingers now moved to pull out my ponytail and wove themselves through my hair. He brought me, if possible, closer to his mouth. His other hand moved to my sport bra and he slipped his hand under it. He grasped my breast firmly and twisted my nipple between his thumb and forefinger. I moaned in his mouth. His other hand slid down and lifted the article over my head and off my body. His mouth went to my breast biting it lightly. I whimpered.

His other hand worked diligently on my other breast, sending me into a frenzy. In desperate need of friction I moved my hips against him. He kissed his way up my collarbone and to my throat. He nibbled on my ear and blew air into it.

"We need to remove these shorts." He whispered, just as his hand gripped my ass firmly.

I stood and slipped them down slowly. He took notice that I wasn't wearing any underwear and pulled me back to his lap the second my shorts were off me. My hand went to the hem of his tank sliding it up his body. When it was thrown across the room, he attacked his lips to mine. I pushed him into a laying position, and with my hands and feet slid his shorts and briefs off. We were finally naked for each other.

"Beautiful." He whispered.

I brought my lips to his and our kissing changed. This was no longer the animalistic need that had begun this whole thing. We were learning each other. Testing what the other person liked. He brought his hands to my hips and broke the kiss.

"Are you sure?"

"Edward, I have never been more sure of anything in my life."

I lifted my hips and moved over him. He brought me down gently, slowly so I could adjust to his size. I whispered his name quietly when he finally filled me completely. This was so different than any sex I had before. This was us working together. We were building each other up and moving together as one.

He worked himself in and out of me. We were switching up speeds and angles. When we both could no longer stand withholding our release, I brought my hand between us and stroked my clit. He grunted and kissed me fiercely. The tingling began to pool in my center and I felt all over my body. I crashed with a loud scream of his name.

When he felt my walls tighten around his he tensed up and released inside of me. We sat there, breathing heavily, not wanting to separate. I broke are kiss and ran my fingers through his hair. When I locked eyes with him, I could see that this meant more to him then just sex. He wanted to make this last. Even over the oceans that would soon separate us. With one last kiss I smiled.

"Well, that was quite the workout. When's the next one?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'd like to thank ****volturikisses**** for taking the time to beta read the chapters !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters, SM does :) I just like to toy around with them and make them nymphos**

Water dripped from my body as my hands worked themselves all over. The shower was steaming up and my lips parted drinking in all it offered me.

After we removed ourselves from one another we took turns showering. We were both much to tired for shower sex. Though we were doing that sometime soon. Dripping wet Edward was definitely a sight I wanted to see. I washed the conditioner from my hair and turned off the water. I slipped a towel around myself and stepped back out into Edwards' bathroom. I could hear him on the phone downstairs talking loudly.

The idea struck my again. I sneaked out the bathroom and looked around the corner and into the kitchen. Edward was screaming on the phone, wearing just his briefs, with his back was to me. This could definitely work.

I tip-toed slowly into the kitchen, trying my best to not make a noise. I was two feet from him when he turned around. Before he could take in the sight of me in nothing but a towel I dropped to my knees, freed his dick, and placed it in my mouth. Edward just stood there staring at me, in shock. I could hear the other person still screaming at him on the phone. As I moved my mouth, I felt him getting hard. It was the most amazing feeling.

He was mumbling back to the person on the phone. I continued my ministrations on his cock. I moved my hands to grip his hips, letting the towel fall on the floor. The site of me naked, wet and on my knees before him must have drove Edward crazy. With one last thrust of my mouth he spilled his juice down my throat. I licked him clean and stood before him with a smirk.

"Uh, can I call you later." His voice squeaked.

He hung up the phone and just stared at me. I moved myself closer and pressed my body to him. I gave him a light peck on the lips.

"Babe… use your words."

"I… why did you… and then…damn."

"That'll do." And I gave him another peck. I giggled. "You're too cute."

"Was that the… the fantasy you said you'd have to try another time?" his eyebrow arched.

"Yes, I had to surprise you. You being on the phone was just a bonus."

"You're gonna be the death of me, Bella."

I ran my finger up and down his body and purred. He wrapped his arms around me and started kissing my neck. He moved us closer to the counter and lifted me on top of it. His finger moved up and down between my folds. He slipped a finger into me and moved it in and out. He slipped in another and curled his fingers inside of me. I moaned into his mouth. I began panting as he continued the motion.

He moved his thumb to my clit gently applying pressure. Between his ministrations inside me and the work he was doing on my clit, I wasn't going to last much longer.

"Come, Bella. I want to feel you around my fingers."

His fingers curled inside me and I came undone. _Damn his cliterific fingers!_ Before I could come down from my orgasm he thrust himself into me. We both groaned at the contact. He seemed lost in the moment of filling me completely and I moved my hips against him. We moved together and to switch it up I placed both of my feet on the counter. This allowed him to move in deeper and I was whimpering involuntarily. It wasn't long before the familiar tingling pooled and crashed me over, and he followed soon after.

"And we thought we were too tired for shower sex." I breathed out.

"Yea. That was pretty intense."

"I may need to shower again."

Without hesitation his lips crashed to mine. He was hard and ready inside me. I wrapped my aching legs around his waist and he walked us to the bathroom and right into the shower. He pressed me against the tile and removed one arm from holding me. He brought the hand to the knob and turned the water on. It poured onto us, and he brought his hand to the tile beside my head.

He began thrusting into me roughly. Our kissing was hard and wanting. My hands were gripping onto his hair, pulling it when I thought I'd lose control. I slid my legs off his waist and placed my feet onto the floor of the shower. He slipped out of me and gave me a questioning look. I gripped his chin and kissed him hard on the mouth. I turned my back to him and bent over taking hold of the knobs. When I shook my ass at him, he seemed to get the hint and thrust into me with a grunt.

His hands were gripped so firm on my hips, I was sure to have bruises. I didn't mind, it was all for him. We met each other thrust for thrust releasing involuntary moans. His body stilled and I felt him release inside me. I kept up my motions and rode out his orgasm. He slipped out of me and I stood. His one hand went around grabbing my breast and his other began a slow descent to my core.

"I want to feel you cum again, Bella." He breathed in my ear.

His finger slipped between my folds, followed by a second.

"I know you can handle more, Bella." He continued. "I'm more than two fingers."

He slipped a third. His grip on my breast was rough. My breathing and the water were the only sounds we could hear. His fingers were working in and out of me. He twisted them so that his thumb could press against my clit.

"Now, Bella."

I obeyed. Whether it was his ministrations or the order in his velvet voice, there was no denying him. I became jello in his arms. He picked me up bridal style and carried me into his room. He laid me down on his bed and handed me a t-shirt. I slipped it on and looked down and it said "Army" across my chest. I was immediately brought down from my high.

"Edward. It doesn't feel like I just met you two days ago."

"I know."

I couldn't look at him now in fear of traitorous tears. It was then that I took in his room. It was covered with CD's and books were thrown casually around the room. A flat screen hung on the wall across from the huge king size bed we were sitting on. The walls and carpet were completely white and there was a floor to ceiling windows that took up the wall to the left of me. A sheet was thrown over it, preventing light from escaping in.

"I think you like music, Edward." I stated while admiring his collection. I stood up and walked over running my finger along the names. "Do you play anything?"

"The piano and acoustic guitar."

"Will you play for me sometime?"

"I'll do anything you want, Bella."

His sincerity of his words forced me to look at him. He was still sitting on the bed, watching me. I could tell just by his eyes that he meant it. After two days we were already getting in too deep. He would be leaving in twelve days. I didn't know how my body would react to not having him this close to me, how my heart would react. He was bringing me to life again.

"Edward, I…" just as I was about to continue my phone went off in the living room. "I have to get that, it might be the girls."

He nodded. I walked into the living and grabbed my phone off the coffee table. Alice was calling.

"Hello?"

"Hiyaaa Bellieee!"

"You're way too cheerful." I laughed

"And you're way too tired. Full day of sex getting to you?"

"How do you know these things?"

"Psychic, duh."

"Sure you are, Pixie."

"Well I don't want to interrupt this workout that seems to take you guys twelve hours but Jazz and Rob are both here for the rest of the summer and were meeting up tomorrow morning to go mountain climbing. You're gonna have to leave the house sometime. See you at ten!"

And she hung up with the click. I turned around and Edward was leaning against the wall.

"So, Alice demands that we go mountain climbing tomorrow morning." I smiled out.

"Well, there is no disappointing Alice." He walked over and wrapped my in his arms and gave me a chaste kiss. "What were you saying in there before Alice called?"

"Thank you."

"And why are you thanking me?"

"For…" I paused to stare into his eyes. "For what you're doing to me."

His face lit up into the most amazing smile. He brought his lips down to mine and I poured my heart into that kiss. His kissed seemed to mirror my own. I knew in twelve days we would have some obstacles ahead, but I was willing to pull through them for Edward. He was worth it.

I cooked us dinner and if possible watching Edward have a food-gasm was almost as good as the real thing. We talked more about his music. He had been playing music his whole life as well as baseball and surfing. After dinner, we cleaned up and went to his room. We laid in his bed wrapped up in each and watched Mr. Smith Goes To Washington.

After the movie, he turned the TV off and began stroking my hair. We talked about my love for old black and white movies. He told me he loved them too. We continued discussing Humphrey, Jimmy, Katherine, Frank, Paul, and the whole gang naming favorites and quoting. We settled into a comfortable silence and I soon fell off into a dreamless sleep. What did I need to dream about when the very thing I wanted held me tight in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'd like to thank ****volturikisses**** for taking the time to beta read the chapters !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters, SM does :) I just like to toy around with them and make them nymphos**

"Oh my God!"

The boys had brought so much mountain climbing gear it looked like we were never coming back. We piled into the cars Rose, Rob, Alice, and Jasper in one car and the gear, Edward, and I in another. Edward was following Rose. The drive was an hour from the beach house, so we had quite the drive ahead of us. If the gang wasn't in the car in front of us, I would have gotten a little creative in what to do to make the time pass.

Edward kept his hand linked to mine the whole ride. He was strumming his fingers along to the music against my hand. I smiled at how those very fingers had played me all day yesterday. I don't know how I was going to make it through the whole day without having him. We pulled off the highway and down a road until we found a small driveway leading to an open parking lot. There was a big jeep parked there, similar to he-who-shall-not-be-named, but I pushed away the thought. I had Edward. We unpacked the gear and giving everyone their own stuff.

"So," Rose began, "we're going to separate in groups of two and then meet back at the main mountain in three hours."

Everyone walked their own way as Edward grabbed my hand and led me to a trail leading away from the parking lot. We took in the scenery around us. It was beautiful. We kept walking until we found the mountain. Edward went up first and I worked the slack. He set up the harnesses so it would be easier for me to make my way up.

I couldn't keep my eyes off Edward. He was extremely athletic. His body just screamed it, from his broad shoulders, tight waist, and muscular legs. I could even make it out in his hoodie and black sweats. I began playing with the neck of my sleeveless top and caught Edward staring. His gaze dropped down to my short shorts that were showing off my legs. I blew him a kiss and he smiled.

Edward made his way back down the rock wall and immediately pinned me against it. He brought his fingers around to trace my face. He then grabbed a fistful of my hair and ravaged my lips with his. He broke our kiss and ran his lips down my neck. I moaned loudly when he bit down on my collarbone. He brought his mouth back inches away from mine and smiled my favorite crooked smile. I grabbed a handful of his hair and pushed his head to my chest.

His face plunges into my cleavage as he bit and licked his way down. His free hand lifted my tank pushing it over my breasts. He sucked one of my nipples into his mouth while pinching the other one. The pooling between my thighs was becoming uncomfortable.

"More, Edward. I want more." I whimpered

He removed his mouth from my breast, smiling, and grabbed my shorts roughly. He pulled them, along with my panties, down my legs and over my sneakers. He kneeled on the ground and spread my legs with his arms. He then lifted me off the ground and rested my thighs on his biceps. I moaned loudly when his face found the place where I wanted him most, he licked unyielding at it.

"Oh, Edward!"

He brought his lips to my clit and sucked on it. I thought I would pass out with pleasure. He then licked his way down and shoved his tongue inside me. My hips were grounding unmercifully on his face as he was fucking me with his tongue. When I looked down and his eyes met mine, I crashed over my orgasm screaming and clawing into the rock wall.

He placed me back on my feet and reached behind me for the ropes that were suspended from the cliff. Edward grabbed them and picked me back up, bracing me against the wall with his knee. He smirked at me and I ground my hips against his knee. He wrapped the ropes halfway down each thigh, checking to make sure they were secure.

"Bella, hold on to the ropes."

I wrapped my wrist tightly around the ropes and grabbed to them. He backed away slightly and I was suspended at the level of his dick. I licked my lips at the thought. Edward eyed me as he began to unbuckle his harness and step out of it. He then pushed down his sweats and released his dick. He walked back up to me, grabbing his dick and rubbing it against my slit. His hand found one of my hips and he forcefully immersed himself inside me. I was suspended from the air and now pinned against the wall.

The mix of pleasure and pain was going to be the end of me. He slid almost fully out of me, only to grab my hips and slam them against his. His thrusts were getting deeper and harder and I didn't care if anyone could hear my screaming. His fingers went between us and he began applying pressure on my clit.

"Come with me, Bella."

He flicked his fingers against my clit and my orgasm rocketed through me as my walls clamped down on his cock. Edward growled and bit down on my neck as his release followed my own. He slowly slid out of me and held me as he freed me from the ropes. I looked down at the rope burn and red marks that now wrapped around both my thighs. Edward looked down and noticed and soothingly rubbed them.

"Sorry."

"I can handle it." And I lightly pecked his pouty lips.

"Well," he smiled, "we better find the other. They probably thought I murdered you with all that screaming."

I smirked. "I almost thought you were."

He laughed and bent over to grab my shorts and panties and handed them to me. We got dressed and Edward gathered up the ropes and harness. I was still leaning against the rock wall, my legs unable to hold my weight at the moment.

"Love, do you think you can hold the gear and I'll hold you?" Edward asked.

I breathed a sigh in relief. "That sounds like a great idea."

He handed me the gear and I jumped on his back, lightly kissing his neck. He hummed in response and I couldn't help but think that I wanted to spend the rest of my life this happy. He carried me on his back the whole way to the main mountain and we saw my friends. Upon seeing us, Alice and Rose gave knowing looks and smiled at me. Edward settled me on my feet, and I was thankful that I could finally stand again. I placed the gear down in our pile and faced my friends.

"Did you guys hear that screaming in the woods?" Rose smirked out.

I blushed bright crimson. "Yea, it was crazy wasn't it?"

"Intense." Alice stated.

The three of us busted out into fits of laughter with the guys just admiring us. They all knew what had just happened between Edward and me. If not by the blissful smiles on both of our faces, the sex hair and my rope burns certainly gave me away.

"So," I questioned, "what are we waiting for?"

"There's another group up there." Jazz answered pointing up the mountain.

It was then that I saw him, the very "he-who-shall-not-be-named" who we were using this vacation to get away from. Jacob. And there he stood no more than twenty feet from our group. My heart began speeding up very fast. I didn't know if I was quite ready to see him again. Jacob had ruined me.

****

We grew up in Forks together and were basically inseparable. We even went to the same college. But we never got into a relationship until our junior year. It kind of just happened, more of a "let's just try this" sort of thing. The kissing was awkward enough to get used to so I wasn't ready to have sex with him. I was definitely holding out.

We were at a party for Jake's frat when he had been drinking too much and I spent most of my time ignoring him. But when he started to get loud and belligerent I dragged him up to his room. We started arguing immediately and then he roughly brought his lips to mine and was digging his hands all over. I was begging him to stop and he wasn't listening. I was trying to push him off me and it wasn't working. He had ripped my shirt open at this part and was trying to get his hand down my jeans.

He was putting me down in the worst way. Saying how he never understood how a girl as plain as me ever got laid, and how I could think of myself so highly to withhold sex from him. I was crying at this point. I knew what was going to happen I had no control. It was then when I had given up hope that one of the frat boys began banging on the door asking for Jake. I screamed at my highest for help and he kicked open and pull Jake off of me.

I couldn't see through my tears but I could hear that he was beating him up. Suddenly all the sounds stopped except my labored sobs. I felt an arm go around me and I immediately started crying harder.

"Sorry." He said. "Do you want to call the police?"

"Can… you just…" I stopped and took a deep breath. "…take me home."

"Sure. Do you have a coat or anything downstairs?"

I shook my head no.

"Okay I'm gonna guide you downstairs. Is that okay."

I just nodded and his arms went around me again. He led me immediately out of the house and into a car. He asked me where I lived and I told him. Besides that he didn't talk, he just let me get it all out, which was comforting. The tears finally stopped and I got a good look at him. He was extremely built and had curly brown hair. He looked like a huge football play or a weight lifter. We arrived at my house and I thanked him and got out of the car. That was the last time I saw him or Jake

****

I was snapped out of my revere by Edwards velvet voice in my ear.

"Bella, love, are you okay?"

The whole group looked over at me. I shook my head to clear it and took a deep breath.

"Guys, do you not realize who that is?" I pointed to the climbers.

"Well we saw them climbing and just stopped. We didn't really…" Rose stopped talking when she saw who it was.

"Jake." I breathed.

"Oh my god! Bella, let's get out of here. We don't need to climb that mountain." Alice started babbling.

"No." I stated firmly. "I can't hide from him forever."

Edward grabbed my hand. "Bella, whose Jake?"

I locked eyes with him and took another breath. I recounted the story, not bothering to go into detail for fear that I would lose my nerve. As I told the story, Edward grip on my hand tightened and his face had a look of pure hatred.

"Edward, it's in the past. What I need now is you're support."

He faced his eyes up and breathed out. He squeezed my hand and stated, "You have it."

"Good. Because beating him up won't do us any good. As much as I want you to"

He chuckled.

"Okay. Let's do this." I stated.

We began our walk to the mountain just as Jake and his group were coming down. His feet planted on the ground and he turned around. He did a double take for a second and then his face lit up in recognition. Edward squeezed my hand once again. I stood before my fate, with my destiny solidly at my side.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'd like to thank ****volturikisses**** for taking the time to beta read the chapters !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters, SM does :) I just like to toy around with them and make them nymphos**

Jake looked at me with a smug look on his face.

"Bella. Bella. Bella."

"Hi Jake."

"I haven't seen you in… well it's gotta be six months now. Right?"

"That's right."

"Where was it?" he brought his hand to his chin in thought. "My frat party right?"

"Yes."

"Well that was a fun night." He sneered. He looked behind me at my friends. "You certainly missed a party."

I heard Jasper and Edward growl simultaneously, Rob just placed his hand on my back calmly. Edward gripped my hand harder and ran is thumb back and forth. I locked down at our hands and back at him, locking eyes. Jake must have taken notice of this.

"And who do we have here?" Jake sing-songed.

"Edward." I stated.

"Her boyfriend." Edward continued.

It was the first time we had put a label on us. I definitely liked the sound of it. I smiled at Edward, but his face was firm intent on Jake. It was then that Jake erupted into laughter.

"Her boyfriend?" he laughed out. "Slumming it there Eddie?"

"You disgusting piece of shit!" Edward yelled. "Don't you dare say that about Bella!"

"Why not? It's true. Just look at her. I don't know what I was thinking so you can't be thinking too clearly."

Before I could react, Edward released my hand and lunged at Jacob slamming him into the rock wall. Edward was repeatedly slamming him into the wall and Jake finally got free reaching for a boulder and holding it above his head.

"Do it," Edward growled.

Jasper and Rob moved to stand in front of us flanking Edwards sides. Jake made a move to throw the boulder and I watched, unable to tear my eyes away, as Edward ducked and lunged for Jake's legs, sweeping them from underneath his body. The boulder slid towards us and we jumped out of the way and it slammed into the ground.

"Get off!" Jake kicked and screamed.

Edward turned to check on me to make sure I hadn't been hit, which gave Jake a chance to slip from his grip. He made a run to make it past us but Edward was too fast for him. Jake turned abruptly and tried to and a punch to Edward's face. Edward dodged it and Jake lost his footing, almost falling and then regained his balance.

He swung again, but Edward ducked and then pulled him into a head lock. He then slammed his elbow into the back of Jake's head and Jake went instantly limp. Edward dropped him to the ground, standing over him and clenching his fists, trying to regain control.

"Edward…" I whispered.

I watched as he turned slowly toward us and acknowledged us all standing behind him. Edward ran to me and wrapped his arms around me as I stood there in stunned silence. I cried at first, but then a numbness settled into my bones and I sat quietly against him, staring at Jake's limp body. Edward held me tightly and kept whispering that he was sorry in my ear. I couldn't really figure out what he was sorry for. For standing up for me? For kicking Jake's ass? For losing his cool?

Jake shifted slightly and Jasper and Rob went over to him and held him to the ground. Jake looked up at me from the ground, his face held no remorse and his eyes were dead and lifeless as he made eye contact with me. I moved from Edward bent at the waist and punched him in the face, not even feeling the sting as my hand made contact with the bone.

"You are dead to me, you disgusting… dog," I spat.

I turned and ran back into Edward's arms. He kissed my check and whispered, "He was wrong about you Bella. You're beautiful. I am the luckiest man on Earth just to have you in my arms, let alone your heart. What Jake did was reprehensible and he will pay for it. But don't let him steal your worth. Don't ever let anyone steal that because you're not worthless. I think you can look around you and see for yourself just how much you're loved, needed, cared for, and wanted."

I hugged him tighter he was right. I had the best friends a girl could ask for and an amazing guy to help me up the pieces of my crazy life. He squeezed me and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"I'll be right back." He whispered.

He walked over to Alice and Rose who were on the phone with the police, and Jasper stood up to walk over to me. He slipped an arm around my shoulder and gestured toward Edward.

"He's a good guy, Bella. And he's right about everything."

I nodded.

"And… he loves you."

I looked up at him in shock. How could Edward already love me? We've only known each other three days. Was this what I was feeling? This connection that felt so strong between us… was that love? The need I had for him? The way I hated to be away from him?

****

The cops came and threw Jake in the back of their car. They questioned all of us and Edward was allowed to leave without any charges put on him. Being a chief of police's daughter certainly helped. After the cops let us go, we went off to our cars and drove back to the beach house. Edward was quiet in the car, leaving me alone to my thoughts. He continued his strumming on my hand, and I reveled in the soothing feeling it brought me.

We walked into the house and right up the stairs and into my room, leaving my friends downstairs. He laid us down on the bed and I curled into his side, holding on to his shirt. We laid like that for awhile, the only sound being our breathing.

"Thank you."

"Bella, I wasn't going to let him get away with that."

"I know. Just… thank you."

He bent his head and I kissed him chastely

"Edward, did you mean what you said? About you being my boyfriend?"

"Of course I did." He smiled.

"Damn."

He looked hurt. "Why do you not…"

"Now I'm gonna have to go through all that work to change my relationship status on facebook."

"You are so dead!"

He moved over me and began tickling my sides. I was laughing so hard, it hurt. I was kicking and trying my best to push him off me, but he was too strong. It was amazing to know that we could go through something like today, and he could still make me laugh.

"You sorry yet?!" he asked.

"Yes! Oh my god! Yes!"

He finally stopped tickling me and I crashed my lips to his. His hands were at my sides as mine gripped his face needing him closer. I wasted no time in slipping my tongue into his mouth, wanting to taste him. We took our time not wanting to rush the moment. His fingers danced around my hip and he slowly slipped my tank off of my body. I moved my hands to his shirt and pulled it off and then feeling the way his muscles contracted beneath my fingers.

He slipped my shorts off of me along with my panties and then went to work with removing my bra. It was off in an instant to join with the pile of clothes on the floor. I brought my hands between us pulling down his sweats, finally kicking it off with my feet. We only broke our kiss to slip the shirts off. He slipped himself inside me, and we both groaned at the contact. He began moving inside me, taking his time.

When I felt myself becoming on edge I rolled us over, so that I was no straddling him. He looked amazing, naked beneath me. I began moving my hips, creating my own rhythm to drive him wild with. His breath was in short pants, and he slid his hands up to grip both of my breast. He then released them to feel them bounce in his palm as I moved myself on and off of him.

He palmed my breast while pinching my nipples ever so slightly. I bit my lip at the sensation. I bent down to bring my lips to his, my hair creating a curtain around us. He moved one hand to reach around and grab my ass, and ground myself into him. He moaned in my mouth. I picked up speed and I could tell that he was getting close. Watching him beneath me and feeling him inside me set off my own orgasm. I rode out my orgasm, writhing on top of him, and he soon followed after. I laid on his chest with him still throbbing inside me, and I felt complete.

"I don't think I've ever been this happy." He whispered.

"Me neither."

"I'm going to hate to not be able to be like this with you every day."

"Me too. That's why I plan on making the most of it while I have you here."

I moved my hips against him to let him know what I meant. He seemed to have gotten the message, because in one swift motion he flipped us so that I was pinned beneath him. He hitched up my leg onto his him and began to meet me thrust for thrust. He slipped his hand between us and began to work me into a crazed state. Whenever I was about to scream in ecstasy he would bring his lips to mine.

I lifted my leg to relax on his shoulder and this new position buried him deeper in me. His thrusts picked up speed and his kisses became frantic. His finger put more pressure on bud and I shook beneath him. My walls clamped around him and he once again spilled his juices inside of me.

He brought his hands to cup my face, and kissed me with such passion it was sure to burn the house down. He followed that kiss with feathery light kisses all over my face, finally ending with a kiss on my nose.

"You are my life now, Bella. I love you."

"I love you too. Completely and irrevocably"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'd like to thank ****volturikisses**** for taking the time to beta read the chapters !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters, SM does :) I just like to toy around with them and make them nymphos**

I woke up and Edward's arms were wrapped tightly around me. We didn't bother getting dressed and so I felt his morning wood pressing against my back side. I positioned myself so that his tip was at my entrance, moving slowly so as to not wake Edward. I moved back and pushed him all the way into me. My leg moved on top of his and I began moving my hips. Edward groaned in his sleep.

I arched my back to give myself more room to move and kept up with my ministrations. Edward began humming my name in his sleep. I took his hand in mine and led it down to my bundle of nerves. I moved his hand with mine and brought myself to orgasm, which seemed to wake Edward up. He stiffened behind me.

"Bella…"

"Morning, love. Ya wanna keep going here?" I moved my hips.

Edward gripped my hip and pulled my hair back to expose my neck. He began kissing it with fervor while pounding in and out of me. I brought my hand to run through his hair, yanking it when he hit me in just the right spot. The tingling pooled in my center and I released screaming his name. His grip on my hip tightened and he followed after.

"What was that?" he asked between labored breaths.

"I couldn't wait for you to wake up, so I thought I'd surprise you."

"Well if that's how you're going to wake me, I'm sleeping with you more often."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, babe."

He slid out of me and I threw on his tank from the night before. I heard a low growl erupt from Edward's chest and I looked at him questioningly.

"How are we ever going to leave this room?" he said in low sexy voice.

I held the tank at the hem, turned, bent, and shook my ass. I gave him a sultry smile. He jumped up and spun me in an instant. He walked us backwards and had me pinned against the wall. His mouth was close to mine and his finger trailed along the side of my breast.

"You are so unbelievably sexy." He breathed and crashed his lips to mine.

His hands were on my breast feeling them over the fabric of his shirt. I slipped my hand between us to grasp his shaft between my fingers. I began pumping him hard and fast. He bit my lip hard and slid it between his teeth. When I knew he was close I dropped to my knees and finished servicing him with my mouth. I stood up licking my lips.

"How did I get so lucky?" he asked.

"I don't know. I just kinda fell into your life." I laughed out. "Okay. So now that I officially smell like sex and the woods, I'm going to shower and you're going to reacquaint yourself with the rest of the human population."

"I'd much rather shower with you."

He was too cute. "As would I, but then I'd never get out of here."

****

We were all gathered around the kitchen table eating various brands of cereal. Alice and I with our Fruity Pebbles, Rose and Rob with Cinnamon Toast Crunch, Jasper with his Trix, and Edward with Coco Puffs. We were quiet the bunch. After breakfast we gathered around the TV to watch cartoons, I was too lost in Edward to decipher which one. He was laying with his head on my lap while I was running my fingers through his hair. His smile would light up at all the jokes and he laughed wholeheartedly if it was funny enough. My friends left after the show to check out the beach and once again Edward and I were left alone.

"I want to take you to meet my family."

"Okay." I giggled.

"Do you want to meet them?"

"Of course, Edward."

"Good. How does tonight sound?"

"Well, I had plans with my other boyfriend..."

"Bella..."

"I guess I can reschedule." I smiled out.

"Well, thank you for fitting me into your busy life."

"Anytime."

"My mother has been begging me to since I came home from meeting you."

"Aw has she?"

"Yes!" he chuckled. "She said she wanted to meet the girl who made her son 'smile like that'." He did air quotes while saying the last line.

I was nervous to meet his family. He didn't talk much about them, but when he did his green eyes brightened like I never saw them. I knew they were important to him. We finished whatever movie was on TV and then Edward left. He was coming to pick me up later tonight and we would be eating dinner with his family.

I slipped on a bikini and decided to hang out with my friends before I had to get ready. When I walked on the deck I found Alice and Rose sitting watching the boys play volleyball. I sat down in the chair next to Rose and pushed on a pair of sunglasses.

"Oh my god, Alice! Look who isn't having sex?"

"Bella? Is that you?"

"Oh shut up guys! After all I put up with cause of your sexing, you know I deserve it right now."

"So, where is Mr. Hung-and-Mighty?" Alice giggled.

"I'm going to ignore what you just called him…"

"If you must." She smiled.

I shook my head. "He's home. He's picking me up later to meet the parentals."

"Oh, gonna pull the whole sex in the parents bed fantasy… very nice." Alice said.

"How demented are you pixie?" Rose questioned.

"Not while they're in it of course!"

"Alice! I'm just meeting them. No sex involved."

"I'm sure you'll find a way you little fiend." Rose said.

"By the way, Bella, Jazz got us all tickets to the Mariners game tomorrow."

"How did he get tickets?! I've been trying since we got here!"

"Connections with work. He got one for Edward too. The only bad part is we're all separated until after the seventh. Then we get to go to a box seat and we can all be together."

"That's fine. I'm just happy we're going!"

We continued talking and joking around up until it was time for me to get ready. They helped pick out an outfit that would impress his parents. I showered and blow dried my hair letting it fall along my shoulders. I slipped on the black sleeveless ribbed dress that I paired with a small heel to keep it casual.

I walked downstairs to the sounds of whistles and catcalls from my friends. I did a little turn and a curtsey to please them.

"Looking good, Bells." Rob said from his spot beside Rose.

"Thanks Rob. Now I just need to gain control over my nerves."

"You're going to wow them off their feet. They'll be almost as in love with you as Edward is. You're a knock-out." Jazz said with Alice bouncing excitedly on his lap.

"Thanks Jazz, you always know exactly what to say."

Just then the doorbell rang, and I walked over to greet Edward. I opened the door and the look on his face was enough of confidence booster to get me through life. He was taken aback and answered with a low "wow."

"You're looking pretty damn fine yourself, Mr. Cullen."

He was dressed in black slacks that he paired with a black dress shirt and tie. I giggled at the fact that we both matched and leaned over to greet him with a hard kiss on the mouth. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and I sucked on it, releasing it with an audible pop.

We waved goodbye to my friends and made our way to the Volvo. As usual, Edward opened the door for me and then walked around. Claire De Lune was playing on the stereo and it was adding to my calm mood. I definitely could do this. What I didn't know, was if I could make it through the drive without jumping his bones. I looked him over once more and decided I couldn't.

"Edward. Pull over."

He pulled off the highway and I was thankful for the trees that shadowed us.

"Is everything okay, Bella?"

"Everything's perfect." I purred.

I moved myself over the console and onto Edward lap. I quickly undid his button and slid down his zipper freeing his massive erection. I licked my lips at the sight. Edward's hands moved to my hair as he pulled my mouth towards his, slipping in his tongue. I moved my dripping center over him, thankful that I had decided against underwear tonight, and slid down him.

We groaned at the feeling of finally being joined. I moved over him and he met me thrust for thrust. My orgasm came quickly and it wasn't until I sucked Edward's tongue again that he came undone. His hands gripped my hair and pulled as he released inside of me. With one last kiss I went back to my seat and we continued on our way.

I checked myself in the mirror, and I had obvious sex hair. I kept fidgeting with it trying to get it perfect but it was useless. We finally arrived at a small unnoticeable trail and Edward turned off onto it. It led to the most beautiful house I had ever seen. Edward turned off the engine and walked to my door opening it and taking my hand. We walked hand in hand to the door and Edward rang the doorbell.

The door opened, and I swore my heart had stopped. There in the doorway stood my savior from six months ago. His once curly brown hair now cut to a buzz cut. He still held his massive build and upon seeing me he smiled sadly.

"Bella," Edward started, "this is my brother Emmett."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'd like to thank ****volturikisses**** for taking the time to beta read the chapters !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters, SM does :) I just like to toy around with them and make them nymphos**

_The door opened, and I swore my heart had stopped. There in the doorway stood my savior from six months ago. His once curly brown hair now cut to a buzz cut. He still held his massive build and upon seeing me he smiled sadly. _

"_Bella," Edward started, "this is my brother Emmett."_

"It was you." I stated softly.

Emmett's eyes cast down and he nodded slowly. Edward from his place beside me began to look from Emmett to me. Suddenly recognition dawned on his face.

"Emmett's the guy that stopped Jake?" Edward asked.

I was too stunned to answer. I simple nodded my head still staring at Emmett.

"I went up looking for Jake," Emmett started, "and all I could hear was screaming coming from his room. Bella was almost catatonic except for the crying. I've wondered what happened to you ever since."

"And I always wanted to thank you. I don't know what would have happened…" Tears started to well up in my eyes and I couldn't speak.

"It was no problem. No guy should ever do that to a girl." Emmett shook his head in disgust.

Suddenly a woman's voice came from down the hall. "Em! Are you hogging up Bella?"

"Sorry, Mom." He moved for us to make our way in to the house. "Come on in."

Edward turned me and brushed under my eyes, wiping away some tears that must have slid out. He leaned in and whispered, "It's all in the past." He kissed me lightly and led me into his parent home. The inside was even more beautiful than the outside. With a rustic modern feel. I stood there in the foyer admiring the rounded staircase in front of me and the chandelier that hung from the ceiling above me.

"My mom's an interior decorator." Edward whispered.

"She's great."

Just then a petite woman with caramel-colored hair wearing a purple A-line dressed walked over and enveloped me in her arms. "It's so great to meet you, Bella! Edward has told so much about you. I'm Esme, by the way." She released me and went to hug Edward whispering, "She is gorgeous!"

It was then that I took a good look at Esme. Her heart-shaped face was beautiful. She had dimples at the edge of her smile, which was forever constant. Her figure was slender, but rounded and soft. She was very poised and warm, and I instantly felt welcomed in her home.

"Carlisle," Esme called, "come meet Bella."

From what appeared to be the living room, walked in a man who could only be described as a male model. His body was slender but muscular, much like Edwards, and he had blonde hair that was comb back. He walked over to me and held out his hand, I took it, and he greeted me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella. I'm Carlisle."

He shook Edward hand and walked over to Esme and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

"You have a beautiful home." I stated

"Thank you, we got lucky with the designer." Carlisle said squeezing Esme.

"Yes you did." Esme giggled. "I love restoring old houses, and this was one of the first one built in the area. It took a lot of work but I'm very happy with how it turned out."

"Wow, really? Do you have any pictures? I'd love to see the before shots."

"Of course I do! And I'll show you to them after dinner. I hope you like Italian, because we made a lovely pasta dinner."

"I love Italian!"

Esme gestured for us to follow her to dining room. Edward grabbed my hand and we followed. Carlisle and Edward pulled open our seats for us, and we sat and ate dinner. It was delicious, I felt like I was eating at a five-star restaurant. I was pretty sure they had a five-star chef cooking in the back.

After dinner we went into the living room. Esme brought out the pictures of the house before the remodel, and I was amazed at the work they had done. Carlisle and Edward were playing chess in the corner and Emmett would join in on our conversations about the remodel. Emmett seemed wary of me at first, but as the night wore on he seemed to warm up to me. I was thankful because I had fallen a little bit in love with Edwards family; they made me feel as if I was already one of them.

When it was time to go Esme and I exchanged numbers and promised to meet soon for drinks. Even Emmett gave me his number so that we could stay in touch since we were both returning for graduate school in the fall. We said our goodbyes, and Edward promised to call his parent tomorrow, and we made our way back to Volvo.

****

By the time we got home, my friends were already asleep. We walked up the stairs and into my room; Edward closed the door behind us. I heard him walk his way over to me and place a light kiss on my shoulder blade.

"Have I told you how amazing you look tonight?" he whispered.

"Once or twice."

He kissed my collarbone. "How about how amazing you were with my family?"

"Nope."

He kissed the base of my neck. "How about how much I love you?"

"Eh."

He pushed my hair around to the other side, and began kissing up my neck. "How about how I've been dying to get this dress off you all night?"

"Oh, you didn't have you fill of me in the Volvo?"

"As amazing as that was…" he breathed down my neck sending shivers down my spine, "it wasn't nearly as long as I like to have you."

His hand slid the zipper on my dress down slowly, as his lips kissed the each section of newly exposed skin. When he reached the small of my back his hands move up and slipped the material off my shoulder and down my body, letting it pool at my feet.

I stood before him in a black corset, lace underwear, and my heels. Edward growled low at the sight. My back was still to him, and he ran his hands across my back. He gripped the ties of the corset pulling them tightly against me. He then proceeded to untie it and remove it from my body.

He then spun me around and brought his lips roughly to mine. We crashed down together on my bed and our hands were everywhere. I couldn't tell where my body ended and his began. He broke our kiss and began moving down my body. He stopped at my ankle.

"Now these," he nodded towards my heels, "are staying on."

He kissed my ankle tenderly and began working his way up stopping at my hip.

"These on the other hand," he nuzzled the lace, "are hardly necessary."

He bit on the lace and with the help of his hands pulled the unnecessary fabric down and off my body. He moved over me and my hand worked with haste to remove his belt. I slipped it through the loops and discarded it beside me. I went to work with his zipper, finally sliding it down and slipping his slacks from his body. I brought my mouth up to meet his and slipped my fingers underneath his collar, removing his tie from it. I loosened the tie letting it hang around his neck.

"Now this," I whispered, "is staying on."

I moved my hands down and one by one undid each of the buttons on his shirt. I slipped my finders underneath and removed it from his body. I danced my fingers across his abs finally grabbing hold of the tie that was still in place around his neck. Using the tie I pulled him closer to me, deepening our kiss.

His hands grabbed my legs in response and spread them so he could fit between. His hands groped my body, massaging my breasts. His left hand moved to my dripping core and he slid a finger inside me.

"Already so wet for me, Bella."

"Only you do that." I whispered. "Only you do this to me."

He groaned and slipped in a second one. He began pumping his fingers in and out of me, as I writhed beneath him. He curled his fingers, and I spasm right into my orgasm. He slipped his fingers out of me and he replaced it with his cock. He began fast movements in and out of me and I dug my heels into his back. He groaned in pleasure. He grabbed firmly onto my ass and lifted us into a standing position.

With my hands still on his tie I began to slide my upper body away from him. I was now hanging upside down, hanging on to his tie, with him still furiously fucking me. This new position brought new depths that we had never experienced. He was hitting every spot I had and it was a miracle I was still able to hang on. The pooling began in my center and my orgasm rocked through me. My heels dug deeper into his back. The feeling of me spasming around him mixed with the pain of my heels caused his body to tense and he spilled his juices inside me.

"Fuck." He groaned.

I climbed back up his tie and wrapped my arms tightly around him. Our lips crashed together and I licked his bottom lip my tongue begging for entrance. He complied and our tongues swirled together, tasting each other. He was still throbbing inside me as he laid us back down on the bed.

I wasn't quiet done with him yet. I rolled over so that I was now straddling him, and I pulled him up to me using the tie. His mouth found my perk nipple and he sucked it in between his teeth. His hands slid down my body to rest on my hip. He pulled me to him as I began to raise and lower myself onto him.

I closed my eyes and focused on the feeling of him inside me. His fingers trailed up my body, threading into my hair. I came down on him more forcefully and he groaned. I whimpered at the feeling of him sliding even further into me. I shoved my fingers into his hair pulling him to me. He bit lightly on my nipple and I screamed his name in pleasure. His hands began rubbing up and down my back and slammed onto him once again.

"I fucking love you, Bella." He groaned. "Love feeling you around me."

"Oh god," I moaned, "Edward"

His hands went to my ass and he pulled me roughly to him, his thrusts meeting mine. I moaned loudly my forehead falling to rest on his shoulder. My movements sped up, pushing him deeper.

"Fuck, Bella. Don't stop." He took my other hardened peak into his mouth sucking hungrily before slipping it through his teeth.

I could feel my body tightening and my movements became frantic. He wrapped his hands around my shoulders pulling me roughly onto him. His body tensed as he released inside me.

"Edward." I whispered.

"I love you." He whispered against my skin.

"I love you, too."

I brought my lips down to his, smiling. We laid down on the bed, pulling the covers around us. I snuggled into his chest, my leg hitched on his hip, bodies pressed together. We just laid there holding each other, listening to the sounds of our breathing, as we talked and kissed lazily before falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'd like to thank ****volturikisses**** for taking the time to beta read the chapters !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters, SM does :) I just like to toy around with them and make them nymphos**

I awoke to Alice jumping up and down on my bed. Edward and I both groaned and he nuzzled further into my neck.

"Wake up sleepy heads," Alice sang. "we've got a game to go to!"

She jumped to her knees and started shaking us apart. The comforter that was covering my naked body started slipping past my breast and I squealed pulling the blanket above my head. Edward moved his hand to cover my breast and I felt him smirking against my neck.

"Oh Bells, I've already seen you're apples plenty of times." Alice stated. "Now get you're asses dressed and let's go!"

She jumped off the bed and ran out slamming the door behind her.

"I like your version of waking me up better." Edward hummed.

"Me too."

I pulled the blanket to below my nose turning to face my bed-mate. He lifted his side up to and brought his face to mine.

"So, what's with the blanket?" he asked.

"Morning breath silly."

"Oh."

"I suppose we should get dressed now. We don't want Jazz and Rob to be the next wake up calls, trust me."

He leaned forward and we kissed through the blankets. I wrapped the sheet around me scrounging for my Mariners t-shirt. Edward jumped up and hopped right in the shower. After finding the shirt along with a jean skirt, I grabbed my under garments and went into the bathroom. I heard Edward angelic voice singing from the shower and I slipped in a wrapped my arms around him. He brought his hands to mine and began humming the most beautiful lullaby.

"Can I kiss you yet?" he questioned.

"Hmm… I have to think about that…"

He suddenly spun around grabbing my arms and pinning me against the tile, crashing his lips to mine. When I was sure I would faint, he pulled away slowly nuzzling his nose with mine.

"Good morning, Bella."

"Morning."

He turned around and grabbed the shampoo dispensing a small amount in the palm of his hand. "Can I wash you?"

I nodded in response. He rubbed his palms together and smoothed the shampoo through my hair. He positioned me under the water and then began working his fingers into my hair. The way his finger worked was better than anything I've ever felt. He then washed it out and repeated his methods with the conditioner. I reached behind us grabbing the loufa and dispensing the body wash on it. I worked it throughout his entire body. Memorizing him. He hummed during my ministrations and when I was done he did the same with me. He treated each part of me like precious treasure that was meant to be worshipped.

We washed off and our lips found each other underneath the spraying water. We stayed under there just kissing for what seemed like hours. The steam from both the shower and our breathing resonated throughout the entire bathroom. With one last hard kiss we removed our tangled bodies from each other and slipped out.

We dressed quickly. Seeing him in a baseball hat did things to me I never thought could be done by an article of clothing. When he saw me finally dressed in my outfit, my hair pulled back in a ponytail with a hat of my own he growled. He walked over to me and his fingers glided across my thighs.

"Bella," he groaned, "your legs… in that skirt. What times the game?"

I released a heavy breath. "It… it's not till later tonight. But we're tailgating first."

"Shame." He stated as he shook his head. "The things I would do to you if we had the time."

My body shivered. He smacked my ass lightly and went for the door.

"That was so cruel Cullen!" I screamed after him. "Make sure Rose grabbed the blankets. It's going to be chilly tonight."

"I will." He called as he walked out the door.

I went back into the bathroom to apply the light makeup I would be wearing. I pulled at the end of my ponytail making sure it was secure in place. I then walked downstairs and greeted my friends.

"Well guys, are you ready for some baseball?" I called.

"Isn't it football, Bells?" Jazz joked.

"You know quite well Jazzy that phase does not go particular well with our future activities for tonight."

He laughed. The boys all joined together and sang, "Are you ready for some baseball?!"

The girls just laughed at the stupidness and we all climbed into Rob's mustang convertible. Thankfully Alice was so tiny we all fit. We arrived at Safeco Field and met up with some of the guys who worked with Jazz. We all joked around and drank. I was feeling buzzed by the time it was ready to walk to our seats. Edward and I were placed in the middle level until the 7th inning. I grabbed the blankets from the trunk and passed them out to everyone telling them we'd see them later.

Edward grabbed my hand and we wove our way through the crowd to find out seats. We were in the first row of the middle level, and our section was crowded. No one said anything as I took my seat. They didn't even look my way. We sat down and the game began. Edward would laugh out when he saw how intense I got over the game. During the game though, we always felt the need to be touching. His hands would write lazy patterns with his fingers. It was driving me insane; I could barely focus on the game.

During the end of the 6th inning, Edward draped an arm around me and drew my close. My heart pounded as his essence sucked me in.

He leaned over and whispered, "Do you know that three out of four people fantasize about having sex in public?"

Since words escaped me, I just shook my head.

His bit my earlobe. "The way I see it… why fantasize when you can experience it?"

A low moan escaped between my lips.

"I want you, Bella. Now. As long as you are quiet, no one will know."

I was starting to feel the wetness begin to pool between my thighs. I looked around to the people around us. No one was paying attention to lost in the game. Some were wrapped in blankets and I started to get the idea. He began drawing circles on my shoulder and was breathing heavily in my ear.

"Stand up and wrap the blanket around you, open in the back." He said.

I did as he asked, walking to the railing and looking over at the field below. There was a ground ball to left field, and the fielder threw it straight to the third basemen as the crowd cheered. I wrapped the blanket around me not even feeling the cool breeze. My thighs grew slicker as I begun to think about what Edward wanted to do.

The third out was made and everyone cheered as the players came off the field. It was then that Edward came and stood behind me. He wrapped the blanket he had been using around us. We looked just like any other couple snuggling. The crew worked their way on to the field as Edward's hand made its way up my shirt rolling my nipple between his fingers. I gasped loudly.

"Quiet, Bella." He whispered.

His hands roamed under my shirt as I felt his erection against my backside. The lights dropped in the stadium and I felt Edward undoing his pants.

"Lean over a bit." He said.

I did as he asked placing my leg on the railing. He slipped a finger inside me just as music thundered through the speakers. Noise and applause erupted through the stadium as the crew began their "YMCA" dance. Edward thrust into me, and thankfully my small moan was drowned by the audience.

Edward moved in time with the music. To anyone looking we were dancing. His arms wrapped around me as he thrust inside me again. I moved my legs apart further as he slipped even deeper inside me.

"No one knows what we're doing." He whispered.

"All these people." I breathed.

He twisted my nipple and I bit my lip in response. As the songs changed to more modern upbeat songs, Edward still kept up with the beat of the music. His hand dropped and began circling my clit, his touch growing rougher with each pass.

I pushed back as he thrusted forward and he grunted. His speed picked up faster and faster, circling me as the song reached its end. His next thrust penetrated me deeply, and I was sure I would fall over the railing.

"Come with me, Bella." He breathed.

His voice was labored and becoming strained. He thrust one last time as we peaked together just as the crowed roared in approval of the crew raking the field. We stayed there, against the railings while the people around us calmed down. He stayed pressed against me and I felt his heartbeat against my back. It was racing just in time with mine. We drew back against our seats, with me on his lap, as the lights came back on.

"Now that," I breathed, "was a 7th inning stretch."

We relaxed for awhile and then went to the box seats to meet back up with our friends. We wore matching ear to ear grins from our previous activities. Alice as usual seemed to know what we had been up to, though I never quite understood how she did this. Thankfully she didn't call us out on it, or my blush would have radiated throughout my entire body.

We sat there wrapped in each other with my head on his shoulder. He exsisted, as long as that was true, I could face anything. I knew it in the deepest part of my soul. People didn't find this kind of connection often. I had seen it happen first with Alice and Jasper, who had been together practically our whole lives, and again with Rose and Rob. And now it was happening to me. I was just hoping that our love could last through the oceans that would try to tear us apart. But I would be here as long as he wanted me.

**A/N: Reviews are better than public sex at a baseball game ;]**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'd like to thank ****volturikisses**** for taking the time to beta read the chapters!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters, SM does :) I just like to toy around with them and make them nymphos**

* * *

The next day I told Edward to spend the day with his family. I knew he was only on leave for two weeks, and it wasn't fair for me to steal him away. No matter how much I desperately wanted to keep him tied up in my room. Hmm…that gives me ideas. We decided to have a girl's day out, which of course to my two crazy friends meant shopping, shopping, and more shopping.

They dragged me to the local main street, where there were shops of all kinds. We stopped in a few boutiques where we tried on all kinds of outfits. We were modeling for each other and doing the funniest poses. I was waiting for Rose and Alice to finish up when my phone vibrated in my pocket.

_I miss you._

Edward. He really was the sweetest guy. I don't know how I got so lucky. I just sat there staring at the text before finally typing back my response.

_I miss you too x3_

_Esme is already asking about why I didn't bring you with me today. _

_I wanted to give you time alone with your family. You only have one more week. _

_She told me to tell you you're coming over tomorrow._

_That's fine. Just enjoy the time with your family. See you tomorrow._

_Can I come over tonight?_

_If you want._

_Well then see you tonight. Love you._

_Love you too._

I put my phone back in my purse just as Rose and Alice approached me to go to the next store. They both linked their arms in mine and we made our way back onto the street.

"So was that lover boy texting you?" Alice questioned.

"We both know you already know the answer to that."

"I know." She giggled.

Just then we passed by a store named Secret Pleasures Boutique. Rose and Alice shared a knowing look and then glanced my way. Both of them arched their left eyebrow at the exact same time.

"Oh no!" I shouted. "There is no way you are getting me in there."

"Come on Bells." Rose pleaded. "It'll be fun."

"No. Way."

"Pleaseeeee Bella!" Alice begged.

"No."

"Just to fool around. No more shopping afterwards." Rose said.

"Yea! We'll stop shopping." Alice began jumping up and down gripping my hands.

"Fine." I sighed.

"Yay!" Alice squealed giving Rose a high five.

So in we walked; the super freak, the closet freak, and the newbie. The boutique was packed with all types of goodies. I saw a collection of books and decided that was my best bet at normality in this story. I walked over and scanned the shelves. They had Sex 365- A New Position Every Day, The Art of The Quickie, Real Sex for Real Women, and some other various sex help books. I grabbed the Sex 365 book and started to scan the pages, taking a mental note of anything I found intriguing.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder and I turned around to be greeted by Emmett. _Oh my god could this get any worse_. He had a huge smirk on his face and was eyeing me playfully. I could feel the blush on my cheeks and I began to gnaw on my bottom lip.

"Well, hello Bella. Taking notes?"

"No just browsing, I already got this all down. You might need it though."

"I don't think I do." He smirked.

"Your brother certainly doesn't."

He held his hands up in protest. "Alright that's my baby brother. Too much info!"

"You asked for it. Who approaches their brother's girlfriend in a sex shop?"

"Trust me I won't ever do it again."

"So what are you doing here Em?"

"I saw you through the window and thought I'd say hello. What are you doing here?"

I gestured towards Alice and Rose who were huddled in the vibrator section. "Those two loons dragged me in here."

"Ah so you cave easily under pressure. That's good to know."

"Just Alice type pressure. That little pixie sure is persuasive."

Right as Emmett was about to reply, Alice came bounding over to us.

"Excuse me, sir." She pushed to stand in front of Emmett. "Bella! You so have to get this!" she put what appeared to be a vibrator right in my face. "You know for all those lonely nights while Edward's in Germany. And it sparkles too! Look!" she moved it around in the sun, and sure enough it sparkled.

Emmett's booming laugh echoed throughout the store. He was clenching his sides and gripping onto the bookcase for support. I brought my hand to my head and took a deep breath.

"Alice," I started, "this is Edward's brother, Emmett."

Her mouth formed an "O" and then her small tinkle laugh joined Emmett's. Rose walked over, sensing that she was missing something and gave me a questioning look.

"Alice here was trying to get me to buy a sparkled vibrator while I was talking to Edward's brother."

Rose erupted into laughter and soon enough I had to join in too. This was the kind of situation that could only happen to me.

"Trying to say my brother aint doing it for ya Bella?"

I scoffed. "Oh, trust me. Your brother knows just how to do it for me."

He covered his ears and began humming loudly.

"Don't dish it if you can't take it." I punched him lightly on the arm.

"I'm so getting out of here before I need intensive therapy. I'll see you tomorrow, Bella." He waved to me and then to Alice and Rose who were still in fits of laughter over the whole thing.

Alice finally came up for air. "So, you're definitely getting this. Along with some other stuff we picked out for you." She gestured to the basket of toys that Rose held.

The basket held; sex dice, furry cuffs, a love swing, a whip, lotions, a restraint system, kitty mask, and whip. I immediately started shaking my head but Alice cut me off.

"Don't worry. It's not all for you."

"We each get a set of dice, the cuffs, and the lotions. I got the whip. And Alice…" Rose stated.

"I got the love swing, the restraint system, and the kitty mask and whip." Alice continued.

"Kitty…?" I questioned.

"Well Jazz gets my kitty purring." She purred out.

"I know way to much about you're sex life for my own good."

"Bells just get The Vamp. If anything it's a funny thing to have."

"The Vamp?"

"That's what it's called. You can put it in the freezer so it feels like a vampire is fucking you."

I groaned. "If I get it, can we get out of here? With my luck Edward's mother will come strolling in here for a nurse costume to play dress up with the hot Doctor."

"After the way you described him," Rose stated, "I would play Doctor with him as much as possible!"

"Okay!" I held my hands up and started walking towards the checkout counter. "We are not discussing the hotness of my boyfriend's father!"

"Uh-Oh!" Rose said, "Edward better look out. Daddy C might be stealing his girl."

"That Emmett is pretty sexy too!" Alice squealed. "And he's the one that saved you from Jake that night. Edward's got quite the competition."

"No way." I shook my head. "Edward kicked Jake's ass too! No competition. I'm all about the one and only Edward Anthony Cullen."

I smiled at the sincerity of my words. There would be no one else for me. No one could make me feel the way Edward did. He lets me be who I am and loves me because of it. He's brilliant and kind. He loves his family without question. He's funny and sexy. And he makes me feel beautiful and smart. I wanted to be everything for him. And I knew he felt the same way.

I opened the door and there stood Edward drenched from head to toe from the rain that was pouring outside. He looked unbelievably sexy and I couldn't get over that he was mine. He wrapped me right up in his arms and spun me around.

"I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Edward."

He picked me up bridal style and carried me into the living room, where my friends were sprawled out watching TV. He sat on the chair, placing me on his lap, and I nuzzled nose into his neck. I placed a light kiss there, which elicited goose bumps from him.

"Later." He whispered.

Now it was my turn to shiver. I couldn't wait to see what awaited me after the movie with my friends. I looked around the room at all the people who loved and cared for me and I finally understood that there was nothing plain about me. I was beautiful and unique because that's how the people in this room made me feel. I was important and loved. And that was everything.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'd like to thank ****volturikisses**** for taking the time to beta read the chapters!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters, SM does :) I just like to toy around with them and make them nymphos**

* * *

We walked up to my room after saying goodnight to everyone and I jumped right onto the bed face first. I was so beat and I just wanted to spend the night tangled up with Edward.

"Bella? What's Secret Pleasures Boutique?"

I flipped over to see Edward fighting back a smile and his eyebrow arched, eyes intent on the offending bag at the foot of my bed. I threw my hands on my face and groaned. I heard him walk over to me and I felt as his body crawled over mine and he began to pull at my arms.

"Bella…?"

"Nothing. Let's just forget we ever saw that. So how was your day?"

"There is no way I'm forgetting that bag. Now what is it?"

"It's a sex shop okay?!" I screamed as the blush began to redden my cheeks.

"What did you get for us, love?"

"Oh no. I didn't get us anything. Alice and Rose picked this all out."

He hummed against my neck. "Have I mentioned lately how much I adore you're friends?"

I removed my hands from my face and stared back at him. "You're serious aren't you?"

He just nodded his head in response. His face held a smile similar to that of a child on Christmas morning. I shoved at him lightly, pushing him off me and grabbed the bag. I took a deep breath and stared at Edward.

"FYI, I did not pick a single thing in this bag out. This is all Alice and Rose."

"Don't worry I'll make sure to thank them after." He winked.

I groaned and emptied the contents of the bag on to the bed. He began picking up things that interested him. Looking over the lotions and the dice, he picked up The Vamp and eyed me questioningly.

"Trying to say I can't satisfy you, Bella? I'd be more than happy to test that."

"Your brother asked me the same thing."

He faltered on whatever comeback he had planned next. "My brother?"

"Yea. He ran into me while we were there. I boasted about your love making skills, no worries."

I leaned over and began nipping at his neck. I licked up to his ear and bit it lightly between my teeth. Edward growled in response. I kissed along his jaw finally connecting with his mouth. We kissed hard, as shivers made their way up my spine. Edward slipped his tongue between my lips, and rolled it with my own. He moved me to lay on the bed and my hands roamed all over his amazing body. I slipped my fingers to the hem of his shirt, lifting it over his head. I kissed down his body wanting to taste every part of him. He rolled us so that I was no straddling him and he arched his back to remove something he had been laying on.

I could feel him smiling against my lips. It was the fuzzy handcuffs. We both erupted into laughter, kissing in between. He broke the kiss, sitting us both up and handed me the cuffs. He jutted his arms out, much like he would if he was being arrested, and the corner of his mouth lifted up into my favorite crooked smile.

"Bring on the shackles — I'm your prisoner." He stated.

I slowly brought my lips to his and hummed against them. "You sure about that?"

I could feel his erection between my thighs, and it was taking all my restraint to prolong this. He nodded eagerly and grabbed the cuffs from his hands. I pushed him up towards the headboard and lifted his arms above his head. I cuffed both his wrists so that they were confined to the wooden bars. I removed myself from him and walked over to my dresser, grabbing a silk scarf. I could feel Edwards eyes on me, so I turned my head to look at him over my shoulder and I winked. I slipped my hands on the waistband of my jeans and slowly undid the button and zipper. I slipped them down working them down inch by inch.

I finally kicked them off my feet and reached the hem of my shirt pulling it off in a swift motion. I was wearing a matching blue lace bra and booty shorts and I knew Edward loved me in it. His eyes appeared to almost bug out of his head and he licked his lips in anticipation. I grabbed the scarf and slipped it between each of my fingers as I made my way over to him. I crawled up his body, straddling him. I covered his eyes with the scarf and tied it behind his head. My hands worked their way down his chest.

"I just want you to feel." I whispered. "Feel what I'm doing to you. Feel what you do to me."

I removed myself from him, trailing my hand along his body. I worked my hand back up to his belt buckle, slipping it slowly through each loop. I took time with his button and zipper, enjoying the impatient looks that were crossing my lovers face. I pushed them down his body and threw them across the room. I made sure I was always touching him. I pushed his legs apart positioning my body between them. My fingers danced up his thighs and I cupped him through his briefs.

"Mmm, baby." I hummed.

I rubbed my hand over his dick as Edward groaned. I freed it from its confined space and began working him with my hand. When I could last another second without having my mouth on him, I licked his tip. Edward took in a sharp breath. As I placed my mouth around him and pushed him back as far as he could go, Edwards breathing picked up. My hands reached up and touched his abs. I licked the underside of his shaft and swirled my tongue around the head.

"I want you to fuck my mouth, Edward."

His body tensed and a swirled his head one more time. I took him in my mouth and gripped his hips, pulling his body to me forcibly. I pulled back slightly, and waited. He slid himself deep into my mouth and I moaned and hummed loudly as he slid in slowly and back out. His hips began rocking back and forth at a faster pace now, as his breath came out in rough pants. I could tell he was close, so with every stroke in, I would swallow, making my throat close around his dick, and as he slid out I would flick my tongue across his tip. His body began to twitch harshly and his thrusting was offbeat and erratic. With one last thrust he pushed himself all the way into my mouth, releasing down my throat.

"Fuck. Bella, oh fuck," Edward growled.

I released him with an audible pop, and crawled my way up his body. I kissed him open mouth on the nape of his neck and nipped his Adams apple. He groaned. I began kissing all over his face as I waited for Edward to regain normal breathing. His heart rate slow down and I brought my lips to his slipping my tongue inside. We fought for dominance neither one of us wanting to relent. His hips began moving between my thighs and I could already feel the wetness begin to pool.

I slipped between us and pushed the lace to the slid. I positioned my aching core over him and in one movement he completely filled me. I moaned at the feeling. I began working myself over him, watching the expressions on his face. He rocked his hips in time with mine and it wasn't long before the tingling began at my center.

"Bella," he whispered, "I want to see you."

Afraid I wouldn't be able to last much longer, I reached up and pushed it off his eyes to rest on his forehead. His thrusting picked up and I dug my fingers into his chest as I bounced my body on him. He lifted his hips off the bed and thrusted deep into me as I released grabbing onto him and screaming his name.

"Oh… oh God." I mumbled.

"Beautiful." He whispered.

I looked down on him and he continued working in and out of me in this new position. I closed my eyes to revel in the feeling of him moving inside of me. He changed the angle of his thrusting, and this new angle gave friction to my clit.

"Fuck." I moaned.

The tingling pooled at my center threatening to throw me over the edge. With a thrust from Edward, I welcomed it, my muscles contracted around him and his body stiffened as he spilled inside me. Edwards hips crashed to the bed and I lay over him. My breathing was erratic and our heartbeats thrummed similar beats. I lifted my body briefly to undo the cuffs from his wrists, and laid back down. He threw them onto the floor and wrapped his arms around me, playing with my hair. He kissed the top of my head lightly and we fell asleep quickly.

"Boys! Will you calm down in there!" Esme screamed from her place beside me in the kitchen.

Edward and Emmett were playing Madden in the living room as Esme and I were cooking lunch. Carlisle was in his study working. As we waited for the food to cook we decided to have Mimosas. We each took a place at the island, Mimosa in hand and giggled at the audacity of the boys. You'd think they were playing in the super bowl based on their volume.

"Yes!" Emmett bellowed. "That's how you score! Isn't that right, Bella?"

I immediately blushed and mouthed "sorry" to Esme. She shook her head.

"Emmett John Cullen don't go picking on Bella just because you're jealous of Edward. Maybe if you quit playing video games and stalking Bella at sex shops you'd have a nice girl of your own."

Edward delightful laugh rang out from the living room. Mine followed him but now I was even more embarrassed.

"Emmett told you about me running into him?" I asked.

"Oh of course!" she then took note of my nervousness, "Bella, don't go getting all shy on me. You're like a daughter to me. I love you just the same. Don't ever be embarrassed about what I might think. You remind me of what I was like when I was your age."

"I'm pretty sure you're still like that."

She released a tinkling laugh. "I definitely hope so. It'll keep Carlisle and I limber."

I laughed, "I'm gonna miss this."

She reached over and grabbed my hand. "You don't have to. You're welcome to visit as much as you want. We'll go for brunch or shopping as much as possible."

I smiled a sad smile and looked in the direction of the living room. She gripped my hand tighter.

"Bella. You're what he wants. It will work out, somehow"

"I hope so."

"Edward had such passion and love in him. It hurt me to see him alone. But now he's found you. You can't see the changes that we see, we who have been with him for so long. He's truly happy now that he has you."

"I really love him, Esme."

"I know."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'd like to thank ****volturikisses**** for taking the time to beta read the chapters!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters, SM does :) I just like to toy around with them and make them nymphos**

* * *

Time was passing by too quickly, Edward was leaving tomorrow morning. These last few days amazing had been nothing short but amazing, but his leaving was beginning to get me. In reality, Edward and I had only known each other for twelve days, but the connection we felt made it seem much longer. I knew he would forever be a part of me. This kind of love made an imprint on your heart and it was impossible to escape it, but would the distance ruin what we had? I was unsure.

I thought about our future as my fingers brushed lightly across his face, wanting to commit it to memory. His lips were puckered into the cutest pout, his forehead creased in concentration. My finger reached his hair, relishing in the feeling of it beneath my fingers. His hair was his most notable physical quality, besides his bright green eyes. He was handsome, that was a given, but it was the qualities you never expected that brought me in. He looked like the token bad boy, the guy who had his pick of any girl and went through them like crazy. But, he was the polar opposite. He was a gentleman and he creative, and would risk anything for the people he loved. He handled me, broken pieces and all, with such care and caution as he built me back up. His love for me brought out a new confidence in me that had never existed before.

My fingers stroked his cheek and he began to stir. His eye lids began to flutter and I brought my mouth to his, attack his pouty lips. What I had wanted to be a light morning kiss, turned into one filled with passion and need. My hands roamed his body, still unclothed from the night before, as they found refuge in his hair. My leg hitched over his as I felt his erection resting between my thighs. I began to ground myself over him as he moaned in my mouth. He reached between us grabbing hold of his shaft and slipping himself inside me. He moved over me and placed one hand to rest beside my head while the other massaged my breast.

I always felt complete as he filled me. No experience prior had ever come close to what I felt with Edward. And I doubted there would be anyone who could. His thumb and forefinger rolled my nipple and pulled lightly, a slight whimper escaped my lips. His speed increased and the bed shook in protest. My fingers pulled on his hair and made their way down, digging into his back. The mix of pleasure and pain must have done him over as I felt his body become rigid. He reached between us and applied pressure to my clit, I responded my clawing away at his back. The low growl that came from his mouth caused my muscles to clench around his as brought my body even more closer to him. His body stiffened and he released inside me bringing his mouth down to bite hard on my shoulder. A deep throaty moan screamed from my lips.

Edward collapsed on top of me and then rolled us over so that I was laying with my arm on his chest. I felt his erratic heartbeat and the rise and fall of his chest. He leaned over and placed a heavy open mouth kiss on my forehead. I closed my eyes as his lips lingered there before finally pushing away and staring at me with my favorite crooked smile.

"I love waking up next to you." He whispered.

"Are you sure you don't mean you love waking up in me?"

He moved his eyes to look at the ceiling and brought his hand to his chin. His forehead creased in the way it did when he was usually thinking hard about something. I giggled and smacked him lightly on his chest.

"What?" he laughed, "It's a difficult decision."

"Sure it is." I made a motion to move away from him and he gripped me tighter.

"And where do you think you're going? I plan on staying right like this until it's time for dinner."

"Oh really? So we're skipping brunch with your family?"

"I forgot about that." He frowned slightly.

"Do you not want to go?"

"It's not that. It's my last full day here. I wanted to spend it in bed with you, just being us."

"I know," I kissed his neck lightly. "we better get dressed."

He nodded in response. I got up from the bed and jumped in the shower washing my hair and body. I slipped a towel around me and walked back into the room where I found Edward, on the bed, bent over running his fingers through his hair.

"Edward? What's wrong?"

He paused and took a deep breath.

"Nothing."

I walked over and kneeled before him placing my hands on his forearms. "Talk to me."

"I don't know how to be away from you, Bella." He drew a long breath. "I know it's crazy because we've only known each other for two weeks, but you're a part of me. It happened so quickly I almost feel like it's too good to be true. Like I'll walk away and you'll disappear. Or I'll wake up, and this will have all been a dream. I get very anxious when I'm away from you. How am I going to last the year?"

I reached under his chin and brought his eyes to mine. "Because I love you. I'll be here, Edward, waiting for you to come home. I'll be here when you get back. I feel everything that you're going through… but it's worth it, for you. I'll be right here, Edward." I placed my hand over his heart. "With every beat."

He grabbed both my arms and pulled me up to him, crashing his lips to mine. His tongue slipped between my lips and swirled with my own. He pulled back with one last peck and smiled down at me.

"With every beat." He repeated.

He rose from the bed and walked towards the bathroom. I took in a shaky breath, willing myself not to cry, and grabbed my robe from the closet. I slipped it on and walked downstairs. I was greeted by all my friends around the island with their bowls of cereal and cups of coffee. I smiled brightly at the scene. Alice bounced off her chair and walked over to me, grabbing my hand, and walked us onto the deck. I leaned over the railing looking out at the ocean as I waited for Alice to speak.

"So…" Alice began, "I wanted to run something by you."

I gestured for her to continue.

"We all love it here, a lot better than in Forks. This house is amazing to say the least, and since we're all graduated now and ready to embark on our own lives, we called the Realtor and put an offer on the house-"

"Alice! That's so awesome! You guys are gonna have so much fun!" It saddened me that we would be separated but I was happy my friends were going on to the next step.

"I'm not done yet." She began. "Bella, we want you here too."

"Are you sure you guys want me here? I mean it'll be you and Jazz, Rose and Rob… all couples."

"Yes, we want you here. You're my best friend Bella… I want to experience this with you. Plus you'll be in Edward's hometown, closer to his family… I think it would be good for you."

I released a breath I hadn't released I was holding.

"I would love to, Alice!" I squealed.

She began bouncing up and down and wrapped me in her arms, squeezing me tight.

"You are going to get along so well with Esme today."

"Oh my! The brunch! We have to get ready!"

She ran back into the house dragging me with her. She pushed me up the stairs telling me exactly what outfit to put on. I walked back upstairs hearing the hustle of my friends beneath me. I opened the door to find Edward shirtless and buttoning up his jeans. His hair was soaking wet and I licked my lips at the sight. I shook my head to stop the dirty thoughts and walked over to my closet. I pulled out the knee length dark blue V-neck dress. It had thin straps that connected over the breast with embroidered lace. I walked over to my dresser, thankful that Edward was now fully clothed, and pulled out my white lace matching bra and underwear.

I changed in the bathroom not wanting to torture Edward. I walked out and smoothed the material down my thighs. Looking up I noticed Edward was no longer there. It was as good an opportunity as any. I sat down at the desk slipping out a piece of paper and pen. I stared out the bedroom window out at the beach and began my first love letter.

_Dear Edward,_

_Two weeks together. That's all it took. Two weeks for me to fall for you. I love you. You are the most loving and unselfish and brilliant and decent person I've ever met. In the short time I've known you, I've come to believe that we are meant to be together. I wish I could be there with you holding your hand and staring up and my favorite crooked smile. I know I'll relive our time together a thousand times. I'll hear your laughter and see your face and feel your arms around me. I'm going to miss all of that. You are a rare gentlemen, Edward, and I'm lucky to have found you. I'll think about you every day. Part of me is scared that there will come a time when you won't feel the same way, that you'll somehow forget what we've shared, so this is what I want you to do. Wherever you are and no matter what's going on in your life, when the sun is setting and I want you to take it in. I want you to think about me and our time together, because wherever I am and no matter what's going on in my life, that's what I'll be doing. If we can't be together, at least we can share this. And when this year is over we have forever. Just you and me. I love you._

_With every beat,_

_Bella_

I folded the letter and placed it in the envelope, scribbling his name. I walked over and placed it in my purse, slinging it over my shoulder, and walked downstairs. Edward, Jasper, and Rob were sitting on the couch talking animatedly. They heard me walking over and Edward smiled and opened his arms for me. I slipped onto his lap.

"So are Alice and Rose still getting ready?"

"Actually, were ready!" Rose stated placing her hand on her hip.

"Lookin' good babe." Rob growled.

Jasper stood and kissed Alice lightly on the top of her head.

"So, Edward, did Bella tell you the good news?" Jasper asked.

He shook his head and turned to look at me.

"We're all buying the house. We're gonna live here." I smiled out, unable to hide my grin.

He brought his lips to mine and wrapped his arms around me. My hands snaked around him and I leaned into him. Rose coughed loudly and broke us out of our daze. We mumbled apologies and made our way out the door. Edward and I took his Volvo as my friends climbed into Jasper's Ford Explorer.

When we pulled up in front of Edwards parents house, I could see their shocked faces although they tried to hide it. Edward and I exchanged glances and chuckled at them. He took my hand and entwined our fingers, leading my friends into his house. Esme, of course, was there to greet us. She hugged Edward and me tightly while giving equally worthy hugs to the rest of the group.

"I'm so glad you're all here." Esme said smiling genuinely. "Come in make yourselves at home."

She walked us to the living room where Carlisle, Emmett and a few others sat. Edward leaned over to me and whispered that it was friends of the family. As a group we greeted Carmen and Eleazar and their three daughters Kate, Irina, and… Tanya.

I was in heaven… right in the middle of hell.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or its characters, SM does :) I just like to toy around with them and make them nymphos**

At the sight of Tanya, my body stiffened. I remembered the way she had acted to me at the restaurant and it all began to make sense. She was Edwards ex-girlfriend. She looked up upon my entrance her face in a slight scowl. Edward walked over, hugging each one of them individually, and thanked them all for coming. Rob and Jasper has joined in conversation with Emmett, Carlisle and Eleazer and Rose was talking with the girls. I looked around for Alice and Esme, finally hearing their tinkling laughs coming from the kitchen. I walked in and found them huddled over a photo album, Esme's design book I assumed.

"We should set up a company, you design the houses and I design the people. We'd make millions!" Alice gushed.

"I never thought of it." Esme looked up and saw me approaching. "Hello Bella"

"Hey." I waved and gestured to the photo album. "Isn't her work amazing?"

"Are you kidding me?" Alice questioned. "It's beyond amazing." She draped her arm around Esme's shoulder and pulled her close. Suddenly her face lit up. "I just came up with a great idea! Esme were planning on buying the beach house were staying at so we can live here… you should totally design it!"

Esme looked over at me. "You're moving here?"

I nodded a blissful smile appearing on my face. Esme ran over and hugged me tight. When she released me she pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You have no idea how happy you just made me, Bella. Now I'll get to see my daughter as much as possible." She looked over at Alice. "I would love to design your house."

Alice squealed and ran over to where we stood, pulling us into a group hug. A light tapping pulled us out of our moment and I turned to see Carlisle standing in the doorway. We released each other and a small smile was playing on his lips.

"Did I miss something?" he asked.

Esme walked over a slipped herself into him leaning up for a small kiss. I found myself imagining Edward and I, years from now, being that happy and in love. The way the fell into each other when they touched made me wonder if that's how it looked with us.

"Darling, Bella and her friends are moving into that beach house for good. And on top of that I'm going to help them design it."

He looked over to where Alice and I stood. "Fallen in love with the area have you?"

We both nodded and the words slipped out of me before I could stop them. "That… and your son."

Carlisle's smile was euphoric. "I already think of you as a daughter, Bella. A beloved daughter."

I couldn't contain myself. I walked over to where they stood and embraced them. I whispered thanks to both of them, not only for letting me into their lives but for their son. I doubted that without Carlisles compassion and Esmes ability to love completely, Edward would have turned out the way he did. I looked over their shoulders and saw Edward. But his face looked tense, like he was arguing. I excused myself and walked into the hall to find Edward in a heated discussion with Tanya.

"I just don't get what you see in her Edward." Tanya stated with disgust. "I was hoping that when you got back home we could get back together."

"Tanya we broke up two years ago. I have Bella now. She's all I want. I've discussed this with you countless times."

It was then that I realized it had been Tanya on the phone the first time I went to Edward's. Tanya had been on the phone while I was working him with my mouth. I loved the irony of the whole situation.

"How can you go from this," she gestured down her body, "to that?"

I stalked over to them and stood between them as Edward placed a hand on my hip.

"Tanya I know you would be trying to get into a fight with Edward on his last day home, would you?" I waited for her to speak but when she said nothing I continued. "I would think that you would have been better than to try and talk my boyfriend into choosing between us. I'm not forcing Edward to be with me, I'm not threatening him. He's here because he wants to be I'm not pulling his arm. There is no need to put me down to make yourself feel better. Let Edward make his own decisions he's a big boy."

Tanya scoffed loudly and stalked back into the living room to her sisters. Edward turned me around and smiled brilliantly at me.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Come outside with me."

He reached for my hand and pulled me out to the backyard. We walked over to a small bench and sat down. His arm wrapped around me pulling me closer to him, and I placed my head on his shoulder, our hands entwined. For awhile, we just sat there enjoying the moment and each other. I lifted my head to kiss him lightly, and I tasted the sweetness of his breath. He squeezed my hand, gently.

"I'm going to marry you one day, you know."

"Is that a promise?"

"If you want it to be."

"Well, then you have to promise that you'll come back for me when you get out of the army. I can't marry you if you're not around."

"That's what I want to come home to, that's what I want to have to think about and dream about. I wanna know that the best part of my life is still ahead of me."

We kissed again, this one was full of promise and spoke of adoration and love. Once again rested my head on his shoulder, playing slightly with his fingertips.

"What time do you fly out tomorrow?" The sun was beginning its gradual descent in the cloudless sky.

"Early. I'll probably be at the airport before you wake up."

"You'll spend the night with your family?"

"I was planning on it. I haven't spent as much time with them as I should have, but I'm sure they would understand--"

I shook my head to stop him. "No, don't change your plans. I want you to spend time with them. I was hoping you would. That's why I'm with you now."

"So what do you want to do?" He asked. "About us, I mean."

"It's not going to be easy,"

"I know it won't, but I don't want this to end." He pulled my body closer to his and kissed my neck and along my ear. "I'll call you as much as I can, and I'll write you when I can't. I get another leave later in the year and I'll be back with you." He paused. "Will you write me?"

"Of course I will," I said smiling, "How can you even bother to ask! I'll write you all the time."

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you, too" I said my heart breaking. "It'll be hard but life moves fast—we'll see each other again. I know that. I can feel that. Just like I can feel how much you care for me and how much I love you. I know in my heart that this isn't over, and that we'll make it through this. Lots of couples do. Granted, lots of couples don't, but they don't have what we have.

When the sun had disappeared below the horizon, we walked back inside. The other guest had left and now it was only Edward's family… and mine. We talked together for awhile, but soon it was time to go. I hugged each of the Cullen's goodbye promising to visit soon. Edward walked us to the door and my friends walked ahead, giving us our time alone. He put his arms around me. We kissed and I held him close, knowing that this next year would be the longest in my life.

I took a step back. "I should probably be going."

He nodded, and I felt a tear streak down my cheek.

"I'll write you." I promised.

"I know," he said. "You have my information, right? Even if I go on a mission somewhere, letters will reach me. E-mail, too. The army's pretty good at setting up computers, even in the middle of nowhere."

I hugged my arms. "It scares me, you being a soldier."

"I'll be okay,"

He opened his arms again and I came to him again. We stood their holding each other for a long time, imprinting the feel of our bodies against each other. I pulled away and reached into my purse pulling out the letter.

"I wrote this for you this morning. To give you something to read on the plane. Don't read it until then, okay?

He nodded and kissed me one last time. "I love you."

"I love you, too" I stated then I walked over to the car. I slipped in between Alice and Rose as Edward waved goodbye to my friends once again. We drove off and I could still see him through the back window. I thought about telling Jasper to stop, but I wanted him to enjoy the time with his family. So I just kept staring, watching his image get smaller and small, feeling my dreams slip away.

Alice and Rose wrapped me in their arms as the tears started falling from my eyes. They said nothing knowing I needed to get this all out. The tears didn't evade me the whole drive home. Alice and Rose helped me into the house and lay me on the bed pulling the covers on me.

Rose curled behind me as Alice sat near me running her fingers through my hair. When the tears stopped coming, they both kissed my cheek and went down stairs. It was nice to be alone, not to have to hold back; a relief to stare dejectedly out the window as rain began to fall and let just a few more tears escape. I looked out the window once more, wanting to run back and go back to the place I wanted to be.

**A/N: You have no idea how difficult that was to write. Reviews are welcomed =]**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or its characters, SM does :) I just like to toy around with them and make them nymphos**

From the very beginning, the calls and letters between us were regular. We e-mailed as well, but we each preferred to write. It wasn't as immediate as e-mail, but that's what we liked about it. The surprise of finding a letter in the mailbox and the anxious anticipation as you get ready to open it. We also like the fact that we could take with us to read wherever we wanted to. I always enjoyed bringing his letters out on the pier with me feeling the breeze on my face as I read his words. I always like to imagine the way he looked when he wrote it: what he was wearing, the surroundings, and the way he held his pen. It was a cliché but I imagined him sitting in a tent at a makeshift table with an oil lamb burning beside him while the wind blew outside. Reading his letters were much more romantic then reading something on the same machine I used to download music and search the internet.

As the ways and weeks wore on, my love for Edward seemed to grow even stronger. I'd stare at the pictures we took during out time together, studying every detail. Somehow, I went on with my life. As much as I thought about Edward, as much as I miss him, we were busy here. I had started my new job at a local preschool and we had just bought the house. Esme and Emmett were over almost every day helping us make it our home. Emmett and I had gotten fairly close as we realized we had quite a bit in common. He would joke about my lack of coordination, my constant blush, and my sex life of course. I would go days with without wondering what Edward was doing or even thinking about him. Did this make my love less real? I questioned myself about it dozens of times, but I always decided it didn't, for the simple reason that his image would ambush me when I least expected it, overwhelming me with the same ache I had the day I left.

I would send Edward a letter every ten days or so. None were like the first letter I wrote, pouring my heart out; most were just casual and chatty, saving the truth of my feelings for the very end. I wrote how much fun we were having designing the house and how most of the time was spent joking around rather than actually doing work. I told him of my growing relationship with Emmett and how I felt he was like the big brother I never had. He told me about what he was doing in Germany and about being sent to Kosovo to join the First Armored Division on a peace keeping mission. Even though it was relatively calm and he didn't even have to fire a gun, I was still worried for him. But hearing how he felt about me always helped.

****

_Bella…_

_Before you, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars—points of light and reason… And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. Being away from you, is like the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything is black. Nothing has changed, but my eyes are blinded by the light. I can't see the stars anymore. It feels as if there is no more reason for anything. Except to get home to you._

_With every beat,_

_Edward_

****

_Edward…_

_When I think of you and me and what we shared, I know it would be easy for others to dismiss our time together as simply a by-product of the days and nights spent by the sea, a "fling" that, in the long run, would be meaningless. That's why I don't try to explain us to people I work with, because I know in my heart how real it was. When I think of you, I can't help smiling, knowing that you've completed me somehow. I love you, not just for now, but for always, and I always dream of the day when you'll take me in your arms again. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me._

_With every beat,_

_Bella_

****

_Bella…_

_It's like you've taken half myself with you. Only you could be more important than what I wanted… what I needed. What I want and need is to be with you, and I know I'll never be strong enough to leave again. I have too many excuses to stay. Thankfully our love is strong enough, no matter how many miles I put between us._

_With every beat,_

_Edward_

****

_Edward…_

_You last letter worried me. I want to hear about, but I find myself holding my breath and getting scared for you when you tell me what your life is really like. Here I am, designing a house and doing lesson plans, and you're someplace dangerous, surrounded by people who want to hurt you. I just wish hose people could know you like I know you, because then you'd be safe. Just like I feel safe when I'm in your arms.__ Every night I watch the sunset and soak up every last ray of its warmth, and send it from my heart to yours._

_With every beat,_

_Bella_

****

I began to count the days when I would see him again. His winter leave was coming shortly and would be out of the army in less than six months. When I woke up each morning and literally tell myself how many days were left. It made everything tangible and real, but unfortunately it made time slow down. Isn't that the way it always is when you want something? Had it not been for his letter the wait would have been longer.

Edward was shipped off on maneuvers with other NATO troops to work on strategies. He was miserable since the cold front was moving down from the arctic just as the maneuvers started. It was a miserable ten days doing that, and half of his men got sick with frostbite or hypothermia. Thankfully after that he was sent back to base and spent the time in an uneventful drag.

The house was finally finished and I found myself waiting impatiently for the two glorious weeks we would have together. I found myself nervous and excited and scared all at the same time. We corresponded through mail and talked on the phone. We both went outside to stare at the sunrise remembering our time together. But, we hadn't seen each other in nearly six months, and I didn't have any idea how we would react to seeing each other face to face again.

Emmett could tell I was getting jittery as the date approached. When we were done playing football on the beach one day he looked over and said, "Gonna see him soon. You ready for that?"

"Yes." I smirked.

"It's going to be just fine," he said. "You love each other. Stop stressing about it, Bells."

****

I was in the airport waiting anxiously. As soon as his plane landed, my anticipation grew. I wasn't sure how to act. Should I jog towards him as soon as I spotted him or stroll casually over to him. I still wasn't sure but as soon as I saw him and came running at full speed. He barely had time to drop his duffel bag before I jumped into his arms, and kissed him full on the mouth. A crowd formed and people began clapping. I pulled back, my cheeks ablaze and whispered, "I missed you so much." I felt as if I'd been put together after spending six months cut in half.

I don't know how long we stood there together, but we finally began moving towards the baggage claim, he slipped his hand in mine. I knew then that I loved him not only more than the last time I'd seen him, but more than I would ever love anyone. My parents had given her my Volvo, so we piled in and she began to drive us home. On the drive we talked easily, but we had to make small detours so we could make out like teenagers. The feeling of his tongue slipping into mine was the greatest feeling in the world. And if I had it my way, I'd spend the rest of my life kissing Edward.

When we made it to his house and Edward was welcomed with open arms. The rest of the day was spent listening to Edward retelling stories of his time in Germany. His hand never left mine as he talked. I would squeeze it when I got nervous or scared for him, but he always reassured us it sounded a lot worse than it was. Towards the end of the evening we went for a long moonlit walk. By the time we got back, it felt almost as if we'd never been apart at all.

Esme had us stay the night, and I was completely caught off guard when she said we could sleep in the same room. Of course, she said this with a wink, which didn't go unnoticed by Edward. We made the way up the stairs and down the hallway at the very end was Edward's room. He opened the door and gestured me in before following in after me. It was much like his apartment, which he had sold before his summer leave was up, only cleaner. The whole right wall was a huge bookcase which cased all this journals and CD's. He had a huge cherry wood four post bed, complete with black Egyptian cotton sheets. His flat screen hung on the wall opposite the bed.

I looked around the room and finally at him, "And why were all our nights spent at my place? Have you seen this bed?"

I sat on the bed running my fingers across the sheets. He closed the door locking it behind him and walked over to his walk in closet grabbing a shirt and gym shorts for me to sleep in. But, sleep was the last thing I had on my mind. I grabbed his shirt pulling him down to me and crashing my lips with his. His hands roamed my body lifting my shirt above my head. I stood and his joined my own as I brought my hands to the waistband of his pants. I slid them down and he pushed my shorts down soon after. His arm snaked around my back as he brought our bodies together, and we fell on the bed. He lifted my hands above my head and positioned himself between my legs.

I could feel his erection through his briefs and my panties dampened. With his one hand holding my wrists, his other pulled down my bra as his mouth worked its way down. His tongue swirled around my nipple blowing cool air on it. He slipped my nipple between his teeth causing a low moan to escape my mouth.

"Edward… oh, Edward." I breathed.

His hand snaked down and slipped underneath my underwear and between my folds. He stroked me slowly, spreading my juices before pushing a finger inside me. A second one soon followed as he began working me into a frenzy.

"I want you," I moaned. "I need you."

His fingers slipped out of me and he tugged slightly at my underwear pushing it down my legs. He freed his straining erection from his briefs and positioned himself at my entrance. He brushed the tip up and down my sex eliciting whimpers from my lips. With a deep thrust he completely consumed me. Our months separated caused every part of my body to be on a live wire. Everything felt heightened somehow. The tingling pooled at my center as he worked himself out of me. I dug my hands into his hair, pulling at it as I crashed into my orgasm. Edward followed after grunting a strain of profanities.

"God, I love you," I breathed.

His eyes met mine, and they held such intensity. "Love you," he whispered.

I still felt him throbbing inside me and I moved my hips to bring us friction. His mouth met mine and it grew hungry. I was grateful; we had months to catch up on.

**A/N: Reviews are better than homecomings ;]**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or its characters, SM does :) I just like to toy around with them and make them nymphos**

The next few days we fell into an easy, relaxing pattern. I had to teach during the day, which gave Edward time to spend with his family. He usually woke up before I did and would be waiting with a cup of coffee and breakfast ready. It was easy to view our routine as a preview of the first years of our life together, effortless bliss that was almost too good to be true. My days were spent working with children and my nights were filled with all that encompassed Edward. We certainly had made up for lost time.

One day he surprised me with a night out. When I got home from school, he was waiting in a tux holding a bouquet of flowers. We were going to one of the five star restaurants in town that featured and exotic menu and low lights. When I went into my room to search for something decent to wear, there was a light blue A-line strapless dress was hanging on my closet door.

"Alice picked it out," he stated from behind me.

"It's perfect."

I got dressed and we went to dinner. It was amazing, the nattily dressed waiters, the champagne, the food, and even better… being there with Edward. After dinner, we sat on the beach just listening to the waves crashing. My head was on his lap as his fingers ran through my long brown hair.

"I've missed this," I breathed.

"Me too."

"I was a wreck without you, Edward. Ask Emmett. I know sent you letters that made you think it was all well and good, but it wasn't. I cried every night, and everyday I'd sit at the house and keep imagining and hoping and wishing you'd come strolling up the beach. Every time I saw someone with a crew cut, I'd feel my heart beating faster, even though, I knew it wasn't you. Every time. I know that what you do is important, and I understand that you're posted overseas, but I don't think I understood how hard it was going to be once you weren't around. It seemed like it was almost killing me, and it took a long time to begin to feel normal again. In a week you'll be gone again, and I'm the one who's going to have to figure out how to function again. Some people can do that. But for me…"

He brought his hand to my face and turned me to look at him. "It was just as bad for me, Bella. I'd be out there and a memory of you would just hit me like a wrecking ball. But I'm looking at it this way. A few more months and all this will be over."

I sat up and he held me. I felt the warm of his body against my own. I could feel his fingers through the thin fabric of my dress. The sensation was electric. I savored each touch, and leaned in to kiss him. There was a different passion in this kiss, something vibrant and alive. I felt his tongue against my own, conscious of the way his body was responding. His breath hitched as my fingers drifted towards the snap of his slacks. Edward slid his hands to lift up my dress, and grunted when he realized I was naked underneath. His lips went to my neck and shoulders and I breathed in his ear. The sensation of his skin against my own was like fire.

I straddled his waist and positioned myself over him. I slid down him, feeling inch of amazing inch as he filled me completely. We laid there on the beach, making love. The sounds of our moans getting lost in the noise of the waves.

****

Our remaining time together, was much like our summer together. On Christmas Edward gave me a chain link bracelet with a small crystal heart attached to it. Tears streamed from my eyes as he placed it on my wrist whispering, "Look after my heart—I've left it with you."

On the morning, Edward left, I drove him to the airport. We sat at the gate together, waiting for his flight to be called; my thumb traced small circles on the back of his hand. When it was time for him to board the plane, I feel into his arms and broke down. I saw the sorrow in his expression, and forced a laugh.

"I know I promised," I said wiping my tears away, "but I can't help it."

"It's going to be okay," I said. "It's only six months. With all that's going on in your life, you'll be amazed how fast that goes.

"Easy to say," I said sniffling. "But you're right. It'll be different this time, because I'll be counting down till you come home for good."

He appeared to scrutinize my face looking for signs of denial.

"Really, I'll be fine."

He nodded and for a long moment we just stared at each other.

"You'll remember to watch the sunset?" I asked

"Every single time."

We shared one last kiss. He held me tight and whispered that he loved me. I forced myself to release him. He slung his gear over his shoulder and headed up the ramp. I watched him walk away; he peeked once over his shoulder and smiled my favorite smile before disappearing.

I knew we both loved and cared for each other. We would be able to make it through these last few months. Edward called and wrote me more frequently. I longed to hear his voice, and hear his talk of our future together. My teaching was going well and with the constant calls from Edward, time was flying by. Before I knew it there was one hundred days until we would be reunited for good.

It was easier to talk of days rather than weeks or months; somehow it made the distance between us shrink to something far more intimate, something that both of us knew we could handle. The hard part was behind us, we reminded each other, and I found as I flipped the days on the calendar, the worries we had began to diminish. I was certain there was nothing in the world that could stop us from being together.

Then came September 11th.

****

The images of September 11th will be with me forever. I watched the smoke billowing from the Twin Towers and the Pentagon and saw the grim faces of the people around me as they watched people jump to their deaths. We saw the buildings' collapse and the massive cloud of dust and debris rise in their place. I knew that the United States would respond to the attack and that the armed forces would lead the way. I wondered now how that would affect Edward and I. He called to tell me the base had been put on high alert. Edward called me with the news that he had reenlisted.

"Bella, it's not just about feeling the need to defend my country," he stated on the phone. "It's my men. How can I abandon them at a time like this? It would be downright cowardly. We've all been through too much together for me to even contemplate leaving yet. I'm sorry but I have to do this."

I was supportive. Just like everyone else, I was horrified by what had happened and I understood the sense of duty that weighted on him, before he even explained it. I was proud of him. But, in choosing to save his country Edward had made a sacrifice. Our love would be put on pause for another two years. Despite everything, I never doubted that we would make it. I wanted a life with Edward more than I ever wanted anything.

Edward was sent to Turkey. The US troops were planning on invading Iraq from the north. Rumors swirled all over that Turkey was planning on denying access to our troops for use in the invasion. The rumors turned out to be true and he was soon sent to Kuwait to get ready for Baghdad.

****

_Dear Bella,_

_It's different than I thought it would be here, it's hot and endless. So hot, many of the men are going crazy. But there is one place I can go to find solace, and that is to think of you. I just wish I could be back there with you. I miss you so much it hurts. I'll come back, and we'll get married. I love you._

_With every beat,_

_Edward_

****

_Edward,_

_I miss you so much. It's so strange to be half a world away from you. We can make it through this. It'll be over soon and we can finally be together. Our love is strong enough to make it through anything._

_With every beat,_

_Bella_

****

In the beginning, fighting was sporadic. But as Edward and his troop got deeper into Iraq, tensions grew. There was little to fear from the sky because our air force dominated the sky. The only fear was enemy mortar fire. Civilians and enemies often looked alike, and there were times when he didn't even know who he was shooting at. As they reached the Sunni Triangle, the wars intensified and our letters were few and far between.

I tried not to think about the war, but I could never escape the images, and I was scared all the time. I watched the news and scoured newspapers, knowing that Edward was in the midst of all of it. I was always trying to find out where he was and what he was going through. Every night I would pray that he'd make it home safely.

I was outside on the deck, writing yet another letter to Edward. My last three had gone unanswered, but I still felt the need to write. I felt a light tap on my shoulder and turned around to find Emmett standing behind me, his baseball hat covering his eyes.

"Heyy Emmett, what are you doing here?"

It was when he lifted his head that I saw his tear stained eyes. I brought my hands to my mouth and began shaking my head. Emmet reached out and gripped my shoulder. He drew in a shaky breath. It seemed like forever before he finally talked.

"Bella… its Edward. He and his troop were on a carrier getting transferred and… and... and it crashed over the ocean…"

He continued to explain how the plane went down and I just couldn't listen anymore. I broke down and Emmett brought me to him as labored sobs tore through me. It was all over. Life. Love. Meaning. Over. So much had changed, and so abruptly. It made me feel a little bit dizzy, like I was standing on an edge, a precipice somewhere much too high. The waves of pain that had only lapped at me before now reared high up and washed over my head, pulling me under. I did not resurface.

Emmett walked me over into the living room and placed me on his laps as I cried into his shoulder. When my friends came home, Emmett explained to them the news and they comforted us both. I knew Emmett was keeping it inside for now, trying to be strong for me. Rob came over and poured us each a shot of Jack Daniels. We lifted our shots up and Emmett spoke.

"Edward was the kind of guy who was always there for the people he loved. I knew no matter what trouble I got into, he'd always be there with me," he took a breath and brought his eyes up. "To Edward, the best brother and friend I ever knew. And ever will know."

We all repeated, "To Edward."

**A/N: Don't hate me… I promise stick with me. Review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or its characters, SM does :) I just like to toy around with them and make them nymphos**

_3 Months Later…_

Dealing with Edwards death was by far the hardest experience of my life. I was catatonic. I just went through the motions only leaving the house to go to work. Alice and Rose talked me into going to the movies and I relented. Forty minutes in there was a plane crash and I excused myself and stepped outside for some fresh air.

"Bella!"

I turned around to see Emmett walking towards me. "Emmett! Some comedy, huh?"

"Yeah."

"It's been a while."

"Yeah," he looked away from me, "Been busy training for football and stuff."

"Yeah, I've been avoiding you too."

"Listen do you—"We both spoke at the same time.

"Do you want to go somewhere and talk?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah."

We walked over to the café near the theater and I texted the girls about my whereabouts. It was awkward at first but we fell into easy conversation. We talked about what Edward was like when he was younger, and talking about him this way made me feel better. I heard light tapping on the glass and I turned to see Rose and Alice waving for me to come outside. I stood and Emmett did to.

"I'll see later."

"Yea. It was good to see you"

"You too"

"Do you think I could maybe call on you sometime?" He stuttered. "Call you sometime."

"Sure."

I strolled out to join my friends and we drove back home. The ride was quiet, as they seemed to be leaving me alone with my thoughts. Tonight had been the first night in a long time I had actually laughed. When we arrived home we all sprawled out in the living room.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Rose asked.

"It wasn't how it looked."

"If it was, it's alright. It's been months, Bella. It's time to move on."

"I am moving on."

"Don't lie," Alice stated. "I hear you crying when you think I'm asleep."

"You gotta go on living," Rose begged.

I took in Rose's words. Wouldn't Edward want me to be as happy as possible under the circumstances? Wouldn't he want that much for me? I thought he would. He wouldn't begrudge me this: giving just a small bit of love I had to someone else. After all, it wouldn't be the same love at all. I fell asleep thinking wondering. As usual, my dream that night was me in the forest running after Edward. I could never reach him in the dream and I would wake up screaming. Alice woke up beside me and rubbed my back.

"Its okay, Bella. It's just a dream."

****

I stood over the open drawer that held all of Edward's letters. I slipped the bracelet off my wrist and tied the rope holding the letters around it. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I imagined Edward standing in front of me and I spoke the words aloud. "All I ever wanted was for us to have a home and grow old together, but life never asked me what I wanted… I don't think I'll ever look at another sunset without thinking of you... I'll love you my whole life."

I closed the drawer and smoothed down my dress. I wiped away a few traitorous tears that had fallen and walked out of my room. I knew Emmett would be at the football field, training, so I hopped into the Volvo the Cullen's had given me and drove there. Emmett was throwing a football around with a couple of his teammates; I got out of the car and walked towards him. They all took notice of me and after exchanging words ran towards the gym.

"Hi," I whispered

"Hi."

"They don't have to go. I just was on my way to go hang out with the girls and I thought I'd stop by."

"No they don't," he looked after them.

"Do you get the feeling everyone is acting strange?"

"Yeah."

I sensed his hesitation and I started fidgeting with my hair. "Well, I just want to say 'hello'. I guess I'll see you around."

I walked away, the sting of rejection wafting through me. Suddenly I heard him calling after me and I turned around to meet him. "Would you like to go swimming?"

I smiled broadly at him, "Sure."

He grabbed my hand and led me to the gym, which was empty except for the two of us. We walked down the hallway to what appeared to be a small basketball court. He had me stand by the doorway and went into a room. Suddenly the floor began to push apart, revealing a swimming pool beneath. Emmett returned to my side.

"This is amazing," I whispered.

"I know. I can totally get in trouble for this."

"Can you?"

"Yes, so be quiet." He winked.

He quickly removed his tank and did a cannon ball into the water. I pulled the long red dress from my body, standing before him in red lace lingerie. He gawked at me and I twirled my finger to get him to turn around. He did so, and I removed the articles of clothing and jumping into the water. When I emerged he was staring intently at me as he reached down and removed his shorts. We splashed around in the pool acting like a couple of teenagers. We were laughing so hard and possibly loud.

"Hey! Who's in there?" a man's voice came from down the hall.

Emmett pushed us both against the side of the pool, hiding us from the man's view. His body was so close to me, and the fact that we were both naked was not lost on me. His face was so close to mine and both of our breathing picked up. I heard the distinct sounds of the man walking away and saw Emmett's eyes drop to my lips. Before I had time to react, he brought his lips to mine.

His tongue began to lick along my bottom lip, begging for entrance, and I granted him it. Our tongues moved together as his one arm snaked around me crushing me even closer to his body. I felt his erection against my thigh and I moaned in his mouth. Emmett deepened the kiss as his other hand gripped onto the edge of the pool. I brought my legs around him and his erection pressed against my sex. I moved my hips to give us both friction, and Emmett grunted.

I lifted my hands above me grabbing onto the edge as Emmett moved his hand between grabbing hold of his shaft. He looked at me, asking my consent, and I kissed him in response. He positioned his cock at my entrance and I pushed myself onto him. We moved together meeting thrust for thrust, our lips never leaving each others. His body became rigid and pushed himself deeper in me, releasing.

After kissing for awhile, he jumped out of the pool and grabbed us both towels. I wrapped it around my body and drying off. I threw my hair in a messy bun on top of my head and slipped my clothing back on. When I turned around Emmett was already dressed. He walked me to my car, kissing me lightly and watched me as I drove off. Sleep found me quickly and I slept through the night with no nightmares, for which Jasper was probably thankful for. As was I, since now they could probably stop taking shifts on who would sleep with Bella.

The next morning, I knew I had to speak with Emmett. I didn't know what last night meant for him, but I didn't want him getting his hopes up. Surely he knew that I was broken beyond repair, and he being Edwards brother only made it worse for me. I drove back over to the gym where he was practicing once again. When he saw me, his face became elated and he ran over to me crashing his lips to mine.

He pulled away and said, "I did sleep at all last night. I had to see you. Last night was crazy, but I'm not sorry. Are you?"

I took a deep breath, "I don't know. I had a wonderful time last night. But it just… all too fast."

"I was just down at the beach and I watch the sunrise. And I just knew everything was going to be different. This place. This moment. I don't care what anyone else thinks. How can I not feel this way? I kinda like you."

I gave him a light laugh.

"It's going to be alright," he stated.

I didn't miss how he said the sunrise had made up his mind. A sunrise. The opposite of a sunset, which held all the memories for me and Edward. He gave me a light kiss on my forehead and ran back to training. I went over the pros and cons in my head. Emmett was waking me back up but was it worth it to do this to Edward memory this way. It had only been three months. And would it be fair to Emmett, who was jumping into this with both feet, to fall in love with a girl who could never love him back?

I decided on giving it a try, but taking it slow. We spent almost every day together too caught up to live with the outside world. My friends seemed less cautious around me, sensing the change in me. I was starting to come out of my depressing state and lived for happiness.

I was waiting on the pier, just looking out at the ocean, when a familiar smell encompassed me. I shook it off quickly not wanting to regress on all the work I had made. But the smell was to intoxicating… too real. But I knew it couldn't be. In hoping I would surely lose it.

I heard footsteps coming up the pier, and when they were close enough I turned around and came face to face with a ghost. I stepped back slightly, my eyes intent on the person before me. This couldn't be real. The mirage walked towards me, grabbing both of my arms, and I stared up into its bright green eyes. The pressure on my arms felt real. But it couldn't be.

"I told you I'd come back," he smiled down at me.

I couldn't speak. The words escaped me. Edward couldn't be standing here a mer foot away from me. His auburn hair as disheveled as ever. His beautiful crooked smile aimed at me. I reached out to touch his chest and I felt his heart beating beneath my hand.

"You're real."

**A/N: Told you to hang in there :) never doubt me hahaa.. Review please x3**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or its characters, SM does :) I just like to toy around with them and make them nymphos**

"_I told you I'd come back," he smiled down at me._

_I couldn't speak. The words escaped me. Edward couldn't be standing here a mere foot away from me. His auburn hair as disheveled as ever. His beautiful crooked smile aimed at me. I reached out to touch his chest and I felt his heart beating beneath my hand._

"_You're real."_

"Yeah" Edward breathed.

"I wished for this every day. I thought you were dead."

"I was in the ocean and it was so cold. I was picked up by a fishing boat and was in enemy territory. I'll tell you all about it later. God you're so beautiful."

Tears began to well up in my eyes. I couldn't stop the tears the started to fall. He touched my face lightly, "its okay, Bella. Bella I'm back, I won't leave you again."

"Edward you died. So did I."

"I know but its fine now. I'm back. Were together…. I mean we are together right."

"I don't know where we are."

He was about to answer but he saw me look behind him as Emmett began approaching. Edward turned and looked from his brother to me. Recognition crossed his face and he scoffed loudly. He turned away from me and stalked away. Emmett and I both called after him.

He pointed towards Emmett, "Stay away."

"Edward, please just listen. We never expected this to happen." Emmett pleaded.

"Returning from the dead wasn't all that I expected... but that's life."

Edward stormed off not even bothering to look back. I crumpled into a mess of tears; Emmett ran over and wrapped me in his arms, whispering words of comfort. I didn't understand how this could all happen.

"We should go find him," Emmett whispered.

I nodded. He led me to his car and sat me down shutting the door. He drove and I didn't realize where we were headed until the car stopped. I looked over to see we were in front of the Cullen's house. I started shaking my head and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Bella," Emmett encouraged, "we have to."

"But… you're mom… you're parents… I… I can't face them."

He placed his hand beneath my chin lifting my head up. "They love you, Bella."

"They'll hate me… I hate me!"

"Bella, let's go."

He got out of the car and walked over to my side opening the door and helping me out of the car. I grabbed his arm as he led me to the door. He opened the door and we walked toward the living room to find a distraught Esme with Carlisle soothing her. They looked up at hearing our entrance and gave us sad looks.

"Mom," Emmett asked, "where is Edward?"

Just as Carlisle was about to answer for Esme, Edward stumbled in clearly drunk out of his mind. Carlisle stood up immediately and Emmett pushed me behind him. Edward laughed an almost menacing laugh and stumbled towards the center of the room.

"Dad, did you know Emmett was even kind enough to watch over my interests for me while I was gone? He was even nice enough to look after my girl."

Emmett walked towards him, "We thought you were dead. And it gutted us both. We were just trying to move on with our lives."

"I almost did die, you little son-of-a-bitch." Edward screamed, "And her face was the last thing that went through my mind."

"You're a rotten drunk, always have been."

"You're a horrible brother… and that's a new development."

Esme and I both sobbed harder. I walked over to her and kneeled before her.

"I'm so sorry, Esme. This is all my fault."

I felt her hand push away the tears that had fallen. "I don't blame you, darling."

I looked up at her words, shocked. She soothing rubbed my face, leaning over and kissing me on the cheek. I looked up into her eyes and saw the truth and love she held for me there. She stood up and faced both of her sons.

"Stop!" she yelled, "You're brothers." She breathed in a heavy breath and brought her attention to Edward. "Edward, Emmett would never have done this to you. We all thought you were dead, even Bella. They turned to each other out of love for you. Did you want that kind of depression for Bella? You always told me you thought only of her happiness. You shouldn't treat each other this way."

Edward clenched his fists. "Well I'm not dead, mother. I'm alive. And if everyone is getting on so well without me I'll just go."

He stormed out of the room towards the backyard. Esme dissolved in sobs again. Carlisle took her in her arms and gestured for Emmett to follow after Edward. I grabbed his arms and took a deep breath. If Esme could be strong for her sons, I could be strong for myself.

"I'll go," I stated.

They both nodded their heads and I went after Edward. I found him standing by the bench staring up at the sky. I took my time walking towards him, trying to get my bearings. I stood beside him waiting for his anger to subside. The moonlight danced on his face, and it took all my energy not to run my fingers through his hair like I would normally do if he was stressed.

After awhile, Edward finally spoke. "I should've died over there."

"Edward, I—"

He put up a hand to stop and continued, "When I was in that water, I made a deal with God. I told him I was sorry, I told him I knew I'd been a fool for leaving you and trying to go over there and be a hero, and I promised I'd never ask for anything again, if I could just see you one more time... And ya know what? It was worth it. You kept me alive Bella, you brought me home. So I'm gonna stand by my end of the deal, I'm gonna walk away and I won't ask you for anything... but I just want to know why... Just tell me that will you please? Just tell me why."

I brought my eyes to meet his, "You're acting like I didn't love you."

"Bella, loving you kept me alive."

"I love you, Edward. I will always love you, no matter what happens now. That fact never changed."

He released a heavy breath, "All of my best nights have happened since I met you. I was a fool to leave again."

"No you weren't. You did what was right. I'm so proud of you for that."

We both inhaled. "Bella, I thought—"

"I think I should go." I looked down at my feet not wanting to meet his eyes.

"I still love you, Bella."

My heart stopped, "What are you saying?"

There was a searing agony in his eyes, "I'll be fighting for you. You should know that. I'm not taking anything for granted, and I'll be fighting twice as hard as he will. I know what it's like to not have you in my life. I'll never put myself in that position again."

"Edward," I began, "I've lived through five months of thinking that you were dead. I moved on, but now you're here I'm not even sure what to do anymore. I caused all this."

"When I left you, Bella, I left you bleeding. I know now that Emmett was the one to stitch you back up again. That was bound to leave its mark — on both of you. I'm not sure those kinds of stitches dissolve on their own. I can't blame either of you for something I made happen. I may gain forgiveness, but that doesn't let me escape the consequences."

"Forgiveness?"

He smirked, "For leaving."

"Edward, if anyone should be saying they're sorry, it's me. How am I supposed to choose…?"

"I'm not going to make you choose between us. Just be happy, and you can have whatever part of me you want, or none at all, if that's better. Don't let any debt you feel you owe me influence your decision."

"I don't deserve you." I whispered so low I doubted he heard it.

He pursed his lips. I knew it was because he disagreed with me, but I knew in my heart I was right. Here he had come home to a world changed. Yes, he screamed and yelled but here with me, just being us, he was being his usual self, placing my happiness above his own. We walked back inside and I waved goodbye to everyone. Emmett walked me to the door and the look in his eyes caused my heart to break. I wondered if I was a monster. The kind that hurt people. The kind that had no limits when it came to what they wanted.

"I guess you have some decisions to make tonight."

I nodded, "I can't help what I feel Emmett. He's in my heart too."

"I know," he sighed. "Life was so perfect when I woke up this morning."

"In a way, yes. But now you have your brother back. I suggest you go make up with him."

I kissed him on the cheek and walked to the car, thankfully he had chosen the Volvo to drive. On the way home I let my mind wander to Edward and Emmett. I didn't know who I wanted to be with. Edward had made and impact on my life and I loved him. But, when I thought he was gone, Emmett had put me back together. Was it cruel of me to just ignore that? While Emmett and I weren't in love, not even close was it right of me to dismiss him this way.

I came home to find my friends outside of the deck, paired off in couple. I watched how they interacted, Alice and Jasper especially. Cause while Rosalie and Rob were forthright with their love putting it on constant display, it was Alice and Jazz that had a deeper bond. Their love spoke volumes and you could tell it by just their looks. Most people fall in and out of love many times in their lives. It was just when I looked at Jasper with Alice; I couldn't imagine him with someone else. The way he looked at her… well, it reminded me of a look I'd seen sometimes in someone's eyes — when he was looking at me. It was then, in that moment, that I knew what I had to do…

I flipped open my phone and dialed the number I had come to know by heart.

"Hey… I'm sorry. I know I should be doing this in person but I think the sooner you know the better. I can't continue lying to you. Lying would diminish everything we shared and I don't want to do that, even though I know you may feel betrayed. I'll understand if you never want to talk to me again, just as I'll understand if you tell me you'll hate me. You changed me, and I'll owe you the rest of my life for that. Thank you. I'm so sorry."

**A/N: Reviews are definitely better than all the drama in this chapter :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or its characters, SM does :) I just like to toy around with them and make them nymphos**

I walked up the familiar path, I had grown so accustom to. He was waiting for me right at the end. When he turned to look at me, I knew I had made the right decision. Now I just had to find out if I was too late. The walk to him seemed endless and my heart sped up with each step.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Hi," Edwards green eyes glistened in the sunlight. "We need to talk."

My breath caught in my throat and all I could do was nod. He seemed to think about his words very carefully before saying them. He leaned over the pier, looking out at the ocean. I watched him as his forehead creased and he brought his fingers up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I'm leaving,"

"Wh-What," I stuttered.

"I decided it would be better if I just reenlisted. It's only caused problems since I came back. Plus now I can give you and Emmett a real shot. If I stayed it would just be more problems for everyone. I see what the fighting is doing for my mom, and I can't do that to her. Plus now you won't have to spend time with me out of pity."

"You don't get it," I breathed, "if I had one more night to live… I'd wanna spend it with you."

He shook his head, "I don't understand. I thought you'd want me to leave. So, it could be easier on you."

"Okay, look, Edward. Here's the thing," I took a shaky breath,"I've already gone crazy once. I know what my limits are. And I can't stand it if you leave me again."

He stared at my face searching for any signs that I was lying, "What about Emmett?"

"Edward, it's you. It's always been you. You're more important than everyone else."

He seemed to be wavering, torn by some internal dilemma. His eyes locked with mine, and I guessed he was making the decision right then whether or not to let me back into his heart. My hair blew in the breeze, and he caught a stray lock of hair that was escaping the twist on my neck and wound it back into place. My heart spluttered hyperactively.

"I understand if you still decide to leave. I already had you, for however short a time. And that's already more than I deserve."

Our relationship couldn't continue to balance, as it did, on the point of a knife. We would fall off one edge or the other, depending entirely upon his decision. My decision was made, made before I'd ever consciously chosen, and I was committed to seeing it through. Because there was nothing more terrifying to me, more excruciating, than the thought of turning away from him. It was an impossibility. I waited and when he didn't respond I took that as rejection. I nodded my head and turned to head back towards the house.

His hand reached for mine and he turned me, bringing his face slowly towards mine. He hesitated, and pressed his soft lips against mine. His hands instantly grabbed my face as mine gripped the loops of his jeans. His mouth moved with mine as we sat there on the place where we first met. As I stared at his too beautiful face, trying to understand the change, it suddenly struck me that I was really here, in Edward's arms. He leaned back, a brilliant smile lighting up his face.

"God, I love you Bella."

Edward loved me. The bond forged between us was not one that could be broken by absence, distance, or time. And no matter how much more special or beautiful or brilliant or perfect than me he might be, he was as irreversibly altered as I was. As I would always belong to him, so would he always be mine.

"I love you too," I opened his arms and I brought my body to his. "So when are you leaving?"

His lighthearted laugh resounded in my ears, "I'm not leaving. I could never leave you again."

I arched my eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

"Bella, your hold is permanent and unbreakable. If wish there was a way to make you see that I ___can't_leave you. Time, I suppose, will be the way to convince you."

"We have forever," I smiled out. He brought his head to my forehead, kissing me. "Can we be together again? Do you still want me?"

"I'll always want you. Forever."

His lips crashed to mine. Edward was my boyfriend again. The word boyfriend had me chewing on the inside of my cheek with a familiar tension while I stirred. It wasn't the right word, not at all. I needed something more expressive of eternal commitment… But words like destiny and fate sounded hokey when you used them in casual conversation. Around us the sun set and I smiled against his lips and pressed my hand to his heart.

"With every beat," I whispered.

"Every beat," he echoed.

His hand wrapped around my hand and his face jutted down. His face contorted into one of confusion and then he met my eyes incredulously.

"Where is your bracelet?" he asked.

"Oh, it's in my drawer tied up with all your letters."

"You kept my letters?"

"Of course I did."

I took his hand in mine and we walked to my house. I saw Edward searching for my friends.

"They aren't here."

We walked up the stairs and into my room. I released his hand walking over to my dresser. I lifted up some of my blouses and removed the letters, holding them out to him. He took them a sat on the bed removing the rope tie holding them together. He opened the letters reading them aloud.

Like from the first letter he ever sent me,

"_And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. Being away from you, is like the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything is black."_

Or when he told me how important I was to him,

"…_our love is strong enough, no matter how many miles I put between us."_

Lastly, he read the last letter I received from him,

"…_there is one place I can go to find solace, and that is to think of you. I just wish I could be back there with you. I miss you so much it hurts. I'll come back, and we'll get married. I love you."_

We locked eyes when he finished. I bit my lip, fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall. We were so different back then. So in love, so happy. And yet, so naïve. We thought that based on four some odd weeks together, our relationship would be strong enough, but we need stability. We really didn't know each other then. I shook with the feel of how much we had changed since then. Yet, our love had only gotten stronger.

Edward grabbed my hand, connecting the chain link bracelet to the one place it belonged all along. My eyes closed as I finally felt completely whole. I placed my head on Edward's shoulder. I breathed him in, my lungs finally feeling free with breathing in hair saturated with his scent.

"Bella, if things had turned out how I had planned, there isn't a doubt in my mind how I would have proceeded. I would have gotten down on one knee and endeavored to secure your hand. I would have asked to be with you for eternity."

My mouth was on his then, and we fell together in a tangled mess on the bed. The months without each other, causing a sort of unbridled passion between us. Our clothes quickly became a pile on the floor, and I was now straddled on him. I kissed my way down his body finally stopping at his hip, where I placed two kisses. I wasted no time in putting my mouth on him, pushing him to the back of my throat. Edward grunted in response.

I worked him in my mouth, sucking him hard. I swirled my tongue around his head and licked his underside. When I knew he was closed I pushed him all the way back opening up my throat, as he spilled into me. I released him, kissing his head lightly. I crawled back up his body kissing every space of skin in my path.

He rolled us over positioning himself between my dripping thighs. His slipped his hand between us, and placed two fingers in me. I moaned in his mouth, and he sped up his ministrations. His thumb put pressure on my clit and I was writhing beneath him. He removed his fingers and replaced it with his cock. We both simultaneously groaned at the feeling of finally being joined together.

He moved his mouth down me, kissing my jaw and neck. He went to my breast and brought and in his mouth. He placed my nipple between his teeth, tugging on it time with his thrusts. The mix of pleasure and pain was causing a tingling wave of sensations to take over my body. Small whimpers came from my mouth with each wave of ecstasy.

He kissed up my neck, kissing it with fervor and he bit hard. A loud scream came from my mouth as my orgasm washed over me. His body strained with the effort it was taking him to hold back. I wrote out my orgasm on his cock, as he licked and kissed his mark on me.

I lifted my leg higher up his back, bringing new depth to his thrusts. He groaned and sped up. He was furiously fucking me as he let his pleasure cause an almost primal need in me. With one last thrust he released inside me, followed by a string of profanities.

We laid there covered in a sheen of sweat as he his hand rubbed smoothing circles against my neck. My hands wound themselves through his hair, relaxing him. He hummed a familiar lullaby as a calmness spread out before us.

"I'm sorry," he whispered against my skin."

"For what?"

"For biting you."

"Are you kidding?" I laughed out, "That was the most intense orgasm of my life. It was like you were marking me. Making me yours." I turned and met his eyes. "Which I always have been."

He kissed me hard. We reveled in the nearness of each other before he removed himself from the bed and walked over to the pile of clothes. He grabbed his jeans, searching the pockets. He extracted something from it and hid it behind his back before walking over to the side of the bed and kneeling. I sat up holding the sheet to my chest. I looked over in the mirror and saw my hair which looked like I had been fucked within an inch of my life, which I was sure I was. It was then that I saw his mark on me, and a low growl erupted from my chest. It was such a turn on seeing him this way. Letting go.

Edward reached over and grabbed the hand that wasn't holding up the sheet. He rubbed small circles on the back of my hand. He looked up into my eyes, and I saw the love and adoration he held there. He removed what looked to me a small black box from behind him, and my heart stopped.

"Isabella Swan?" he questioned, "I promise to love you forever — every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

**A/N: Reviews are better than intense orgasms :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or its characters, SM does :) I just like to toy around with them and make them nymphos**

_Edward reached over and grabbed the hand that wasn't holding up the sheet. He rubbed small circles on the back of my hand. He looked up into my eyes, and I saw the love and adoration he held there. He removed what looked to me a small black box from behind him, and my heart stopped._

"_Isabella Swan?" he questioned, "I promise to love you forever — every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"_

My hand flew over my mouth, "You can't be serious… Are you sure?"

"I've been waiting my whole life to marry you, Miss Swan. I'm not about to let another minute go by without making you mine."

The overwhelming happiness that took over my body poured through me as tears escaped my eyes. I crashed my lips to his and wrapped my arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss slipping his tongue into my mouth. I moaned and sucked on it gently.

"Is that a yes?" he asked.

"That's a hell yes."

He was overcome with happiness. He slid the ring on to my finger and I admired it. Here it would stay forever. He jumped onto the bed and covered me with kisses. We heard a door slam downstairs and he threw me his shirt and boxers as he put on his jeans.

"Let's go tell your friends."

"Our friends," I corrected.

Edward had become as much a part of my life as he had my friends. I knew Jasper and Rob thought of him as their best friends and Alice and Rose loved him the second they saw how he made me feel. I slipped on his clothes and began to walk down the stairs. I paused to tell him to wait on the top and with a nod from him, I continued my descent.

I found them all around the dining room table, exhausted from a day of shopping. Well, except for Alice. I over to them a faked a sad smile. I saw Alice and Rose's concern immediately. I lifted my left hand to run through my hair and the sunlight caught on to it perfectly, shining brightly. I heard my friends gasp, and they ran over grabbing my hand roughly.

"Oh my god! Do you see the size of this thing?" Alice screamed.

"When did you…? Who did you…? Explain." Rose stated firmly.

I giggled and called up the stairs as Edward ran down quickly. Alice squealed in my ear running over to him and pulling him into a firm hug. Rose did the same and Rob and Jasper followed. Edward came up behind me and wrapped me in his arms. He kissed my neck and I felt him smile against my skin.

"You know what this means," Jazz started, "bachelor party."

I gave him the evil eye but thankfully Edward made me fall even more in love with him.

"No, thanks. Bachelor parties are designed for those who are sad to see the passing of their single days. I couldn't be more eager to have mine behind me. So there's really no point."

I turned around and brought his lips to mine. He hummed against me.

"I love you."

"Bella," I could hear the pout in Alice's voice.

"Yes?"

"You're gonna let me plan your wedding right?"

I didn't even think about the wedding. Me. Center of attention. Not good. I was already beginning to get nervous. I knew she was waiting for my answer so I gave her the best I could.

"Alice, we only got engaged not even two minutes ago. We don't even know how we want to get married."

"You mean you're not going to do a big wedding?" she looked hurt.

"We might just want to do a justice of the piece thing. I don't know."

"Isabella Swan! I know Esme Cullen is not going to go for that."

It was Edwards turn to speak, "She's kind of right."

"Not you too." I groaned.

"I just know my mom. She's going to want a big white wedding. She loves you. She's going to want you to have everything."

"But, I already have everything. I have you."

"Well, she is going to want the whole world to witness it." He chuckled but noticed my small frown, "Bella, I would be happy just running off to Vegas to marry you in jeans and a t-shirt, just as long as you'd have me."

"Vegas! Now there is an idea."

"You wouldn't dare!" Alice scowled.

"I just want him, Alice. I don't need anything else."

"We'll see what Esme has to say about this!" she grabbed Jazz's keys of the table. "Let's go!"

Reluctantly Edward and I followed, along with the rest of the group. I sat in the back, my head on Edward shoulder, sulking. He ran his fingers through my hair trying to sooth me, but it wasn't working. I already knew Alice would win, I was just being stubborn and trying to prolong it.

We pulled up in front of the Cullen's house and Alice stormed out of the car and rang the doorbell. We all walked quietly and were greeted by a smiling Carlisle.

"Hello all. What brings you here?" he questioned with a slight smirk.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen, is Esme home?"

"Yes, she is. Come on in."

He gestured us all inside and we walked over to the living room. I gasped Edwards hand in mine and I felt him rub his fingers against my ring. I looked down and smiled. Esme was sitting in the loveseat reading, and looked up upon our entrance.

"Oh, what a delightful surprise!" she looked at Edward and I and a huge smile spread across her face.

Alice began tapping her foot, "Well, Bella."

I took a deep breath and looked up at Edward who was smiling proudly down at me. He spoke for me, "Mom, Bella and I have decided to get married."

"What?! Oh my!" she ran over and encompassed both of us in her arms. "You have no idea how happy you've made me."

Carlisle walked over and slapped Edward lightly on the back, "Congratulations, you two."

"Thank you." I smiled.

It was then that Esme took in Alice's attitude, "Well if this is such good news why do you look so upset Alice?"

"Bella wants to get married by a justice of the peace!" she screamed out.

"Oh," I could hear the disappointment in her voice, "if that's what they want to do, you have to let them Alice. It is their wedding."

"Not you too!" Alice groaned.

My grip on Edward tightened and I knew I wasn't only hurting my friend but Esme too. Esme who had treated me like a daughter. How bad could a big white wedding be? Didn't I want to show this man off to the world?

"Fine," I whispered.

"What was that, honey?" Esme asked.

"We can do the big white wedding. It makes sense if I want to show all those girls out there that this one is taken."

"Are you sure?" Alice sing-songed.

"Yes."

Edward looked down at me, "You're not just doing this to make everyone else happy?"

"Nope. I want to marry you Edward and I want the whole world to know it."

Alice and Esme squealed and immediately started rambling on about wedding plans. They discussed places it should be, colors, what to serve. Rose and I began laughing at the two of them.

"I swear you two could be sisters." I laughed out.

We heard loud footsteps coming down the stairs followed by Emmett's bellowing voice, "What's going on down here?"

He paused when he saw Edward and me, our hands clasped. I swore I saw his heart break a little more. Like we were connected, the echo of his pain twisted inside me. His pain, my pain. He nodded to the group trying to fake a smile. But it wasn't fooling anyone, let alone Esme. She looked towards Edward, silently telling him he had to talk with his brother. I felt Edward nod and he released my hand.

"Em, do you think we could go outside and talk?"

Emmett nodded and the boys made their way outside. I sat on the couch and placed my head in my hands and released a heavy breath. Rose came and sat beside me, rubbing my back.

"It'll be okay," Rose said.

"When? I feel horrible."

It was Esme who spoke then, "Bella, at least they're being civil now. None of this is your fault. You can't help what happened, we all thought Edward was gone. We were all happy to see that you were trying to be happy again."

"But why did it have to be with, Emmett? It's killing him, Esme. I can feel it."

Alice came over and knelt in front of me, "Bella, he'll find someone. I just know it. But you got to give him time. It's just tough right now."

Esme continued, "Emmett's a strong guy. Thanks to you he let himself open up. I thank you for that Bella. He was quiet the player before you came along. I know he got his heart broken, but he'll be okay. You just have to let the wound heal."

I drew in a shaky breath and rubbed my finger against the ring Edward had given me. The fairy tale was back on. Prince returned, bad spell broken. I wasn't sure exactly what to do about the leftover, unresolved character. Where was his happily ever after?

**A/N: I'm going to take my sweet little time with the next chapter unless I get some reviews. I got a ton of readers but only four people have reviewed. I wanna know what's going on inside your heads ha. Reviews are better than getting engaged to the love of your life :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or its characters, SM does :) I just like to toy around with them and make them nymphos.**

Edward returned slapping Emmett lightly on the back. Emmett smiled sadly, but at least it was real. Edward walked over to me and sat on the coffee table capturing my legs between his. He grasped my hands and rubbed his thumb lightly over my rings. I met his eyes and smiled.

"Uh, I'm going to go to the gym. I'll see you guys later. Congrats by the way," Emmett stated walking out the door.

"Thank you," I whispered as the door slammed shut.

I let out a heavy breath and Edward smiled crookedly at me, "You know one of the things I love about you is your kind heart. He'll be okay Bella."

"I know."

"So, stop hurting yourself with guilt. It hurts me to see you this way."

I kissed him lightly. "Thank you."

"So," Esme began shifting her weight on her feet, "did you pick a date?"

Edward chuckled deeply, "Mom. Engaged for three hours." He gestured between us. "She hasn't even told her parents."

"I know," she clasped her hands, "I'm just so excited."

I groaned.

"What is it Bella?" Edward asked with concern.

"Renee."

"What about your mom?"

"She's going to freak, ramble on and on about how I'm too young."

"Bella, I wouldn't be too sure about that." He smirked.

I arched my eyebrow at him, "Cullen, what are you keeping from me?"

"You did think I'd ask for your hand without your parents' permission did you?"

I heard Alice and Esme squeal and Rose whisper "Aw" against Rob. I shook my head in disbelief. The moment seemed so spontaneous. How did he know I choose him?

"When did you ask them?"

He frowned, "Before I left."

"You knew then, Edward?"

"Bella, I knew the second I met you. But I wasn't about to be engaged to you while I was still away, that would kill you."

I wrapped my arms around him clinging him to me. I inhaled the scent of him, let it consume me completely. It was a miracle this guy loved me. He loved me so honestly and with his whole world. I pulled back wiping at tears that had fallen.

I stood up, "Esme can I use your phone?"

****

I called both Charlie and Renee. Renee first since she was the one I was most nervous about. After screaming into the phone for twenty minutes she congratulated me and made me promise that I was pregnant. Mothers. Charlie on the other hand was very solemn; he congratulated me and said he was happy to hear that I finally picked a good guy. Then he went on to say how if he ever hurt me his gun would come into play.

After Alice and Esme spent countless hours ordering bridal magazines we heading back home. Alice and Jazz went to the boardwalk and Rose and Rob were going to an open mic night. I was snuggled up against Edward on the deck as he hummed a familiar lullaby into my ear.

"What's that song you're always humming to me?"

"Your lullaby."

I turned my head to the side, "My lullaby?"

"I wrote it for you."

"And how come you've never played it for me?"

"Easy, you never asked."

"Can you play it for me? Rob has a piano in the basement."

"Of course I'll play it for you."

We stood up and I took my hand in his as I led him to the basement. Rob's music room looked like a big business recording studio. The whole room was sound proof and old record albums lined the walls. He had drums, two guitars, and grand piano behind the glass paned wall. We walked together towards the piano and both sat on the bench. I watched as Edward poised his hands against the keys, toying around.

"Bella," he whispered, "you inspired this one."

My heart leapt with such joy, I was sure to explode. He hands set on the keys and he began to play my lullaby and his archangel voice sang line after line of his love for me.

"_Time and time again I tell you  
And time and time again you won't believe  
That every angel up in the heaven  
Cant compare to your beauty_

And I want  
To hold you  
In my arms  
Forever

When I'm alone I long to feel the trace of your luscious lips  
Long for the warmth of your skin on my cold fingertips

Bella please believe me  
Were truly meant to be  
Ill spend all my sleepless nights with you and only you

Bella please believe me  
When I say  
I love you  
After all I've put you through  
I hope you love me too

Bella take my hand and  
Hold on very tight and  
Look into my eyes and  
Promise me you'll never leave

Lets spend our lives together  
find the meaning of forever  
I know I mustn't be with you  
But you make it hard not to

When I'm with you I can't believe how human you make me feel  
I struggle to find words, and never know what's on your mind  
You say you're insignificant, but how can that be  
When you mean the world to me, to me

Bella please believe me  
Were truly meant to be  
Ill spend all my sleepless nights with you and only you

Bella please believe me  
When I say  
I love you  
After all I've put you through  
I hope you love me too

Bella take my hand and  
Hold on very tight and  
Look into my eyes and  
Promise me you'll never leave

Lets spend our lives together  
find the meaning of forever  
I know I mustn't be with you  
But you make it hard not to

Every night I watch you sleep and wonder if you love me too  
And then one night you said my name  
Every night I watch you sleep and wonder if you love me too  
And then one night you said my name"

The tears fell from my eyes, and I couldn't fight them off. Hearing him play for me was the most beautiful moment of my life. I gently touched his face and watched him lean into my touch.

"I love you more than anything else in the world combined. It would physically kill me to leave you," I whispered.

I crashed my mouth to his and he slipped in his tongue. I moaned into his mouth as I stood up from my place beside him and straddled my legs over him. I groaned my hips against him already feeling his strained erection.

"Thank you for loving me," he said against my lips.

He picked me up by my hips and positioned me on top of the piano. He slid my pants off me and growled when he noticed I wasn't wearing any underwear. His finger slid up and down between my folds and his mouth made its way down to my neck. His other hand reached down and zipped down his jeans, thankfully he hadn't slipped on his briefs.

He stoked himself a few times and he lightly nipped at my neck. He grasped himself firmly and positioned himself at my center, joining us with one deep thrust. A loud moan escaped my lips and he growled against my neck, biting harder. His hand reached up to pull out my ponytail, letting it fall, and he gripped it firmly with his hand exposing more of my neck to him. We moved together as I was screaming his name involuntarily.

"Oh, god. Edward. Oh. Edward."

His one hand slip down my body and gripped my firmly against my hip. He pushed me onto him with each thrust. My walls clenched and the tingling took over my body. I felt him become stiff and with one last push he bit me hard. I screamed his name and we collapsed together. He kissed his way back up to my face pressing his lips to mine.

"Well, thankfully the room is sound proof," he smirked.

**A/N: Thank you to NessiesMomma, Kerrbear1969, DiamondDoll94, HchsSenior2010, Insideaway, BloodSucker96, and ACRCullen for reviewing. You have no idea how much it means to me. Keep up the reviewing so I know if I'm doing good :) I'm still new at this.**

**The lullaby Edward is playing along with its lyrics can be found at http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=xLB5DAxnpFc she did an amazing job of putting lyrics with River Flows Through You by Yiruma. **

**I know there isn't a lot of storyline in this chapter, but I wanted to show strong Bella and Edwards love is before I throw in the Bella Emmett confrontation which should be in the next chapter if they comply with me ;]**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or its characters, SM does :) I just like to toy around with them and make them nymphos.**

I was at the Cullen household with Alice looking over bridal magazines. Edward was out with his father at the golf range. I was flipping through the magazine lazily as Esme and Alice gushed over every little thing. It wasn't that I was happy to marry Edward, because I was, it was just I would rather go off to Vegas than to have this big white wedding.

"Oh my god!" Alice squealed, "I just came up with the perfect idea!"

"And what's that?" I asked bored. This was the twentieth time Alice had come up with "the perfect idea."

"What if you get married here? And we do this whole woodsy outdoor theme. It would be so beautiful and I'm sure Esme wouldn't mind, would you?"

Esme was practically beaming, "No of course not! I don't know why I didn't think of it!"

"So," Alice questioned, "what do you think?"

I looked over at Esme, smiling, "I would like nothing better."

Esme crashed me into a huge hug. "You're the daughter I never had, Bella."

I tightened my hold on her and she released and went back to the magazines. Her and Alice were going over lighting ideas and colors when I heard the front door open and saw Emmett walk into the kitchen. He met my eyes and his eyes diverted downward.

"Hey mom. Alice… Bella," Emmett stated shaking his head and walking back towards the living room.

"I'll be right back," I mumbled walking after him.

"Okay, dear." Esme called after me before diving back into her conversation with Alice.

I walked into the living room to find Emmett forehead against the glass door that opened to the backyard. His fists were clenched tightly and it looked like he was trying with everything in him to hold it together.

I walked over and placed my hand on his shoulder, "Emmett."

I sighed heavily and lifted his head up, "Yes, Bella?"

"Can we go outside and talk?"

He nodded and opened the door for me. We walked out and he led me to a small gazebo in the far corner of the Cullen's massive estate. We sat together and I folded my hands in my lap trying to think of what to say. I wiped my hands on my red dress and took in a deep breath to begin, but Emmett beat me to it.

"I remember that dress," he whispered. His hands went up in his hair as he leaned over and placed his elbows on his knees.

"Yea… that's kind of what I wanted to talk about." I gestured between us, "This."

"What about 'this'?"

"Were not like this Emmett. We don't not talk for days and try to avoid each other."

"It's hard, Bells." He breathed.

"I know."

"No. No, you don't know. I miss you everyday, Bella. It's not the same without you. But at the same time… It kills me to be around you. To hurt this much."

"Emmett, I can't help—"

"I get it. You picked Edward. But I love you, Bella."

My eyes widened. I didn't know that Emmett's feelings went that deep. Just how much pain he was going through. I felt the familiar ache in my chest, as his pain became my pain. We had been foolish getting involved as quickly as we did, but up until Edwards return I was trying my best to become as devoted to him as my shattered heart would let me.

Emmett began speaking again, "You love me, too." I went to object him but he stopped me, "Not the same way, I know. But he's not your whole life, either. Not anymore. Maybe he was once, but he left."

"He's everything Em. I love him"

"I'm not saying you don't love him. I'm not stupid. But it's possible to love more than one person at a time, Bella."

I tried to meet his eyes and show him I meant what I was saying, "We were never right for each other. We just got caught up in a few moments while we were getting over a loss."

"You're wrong," he scoffed. "I'm exactly right for you, Bella. It would have been effortless for us — comfortable, easy as breathing. I was the natural path your life would have taken… If the world was the way it was supposed to be, if people didn't come back from the dead."

"Didn't you want your brother back? You have him. Don't let what happened between us make you wish that didn't happen." I reached for his hand taking it in mine, "It killed me, Emmett. When I heard he died, I died. You made me feel alive again. I don't regret a single moment of our time together. I owe you my life many times over, and possibly my sanity, too. But, Edward has my heart… and he deserves my whole heart."

"He's like a drug for you, Bella. I see that you can't live without him." He drew in a shaky breath and squeezed my hand, "It's too late. But I would have been healthier for you. Not a drug; I would have been the air, the sun."

"You were. You were my own personal sun, Em."

"But… Edward's your whole world, right?"

I nodded. "You'll find your whole world too. Just wait. I probably won't think she's good enough for you. I wonder how jealous I'll be."

I leaned into him, playfully. He just shrugged and shook his head in disbelief.

"But I'll never see anyone else, Bella. I only see you. Even when I close my eyes and try to see something else, it's only you."

"That'll change. You said it yourself, 'it's possible to love more than one person at a time.'"

"Now I'm not so sure," he laughed out.

"It'll get better," I promised. "And when you're ready to be friends, I'll be here."

He laughed lightly and I stared at him trying to understand what was so funny. When the laughter died down he gripped my hand and then smirked, "I can't believe I slept with a girl whose about to become my little sister."

I released his hand and slapped him in the chest, "You're gross."

"I think we can try to do this friend thing," he said. "Especially since I'm going to be stuck with you for eternity."

It felt good to laugh again with Emmett. I missed this. I was reminded of a quote a read in a book once…

"_He was the best thing that ever happened to me, and I would always love him. He was my best friend. My lover. I don't regret a single moment of our time together. He made me feel alive again, and he'll always be the very best part of me. True love is caring for another person's happiness above your own, no matter how painful those choices are."_

… I would always love Emmett. He made me feel alive again and because of that I wouldn't regret our time together. But, it was Edward who was the very best part of me and the fact that we both were concerned about the other person's happiness above our own and that is why I cherished our love above all others. I just hoped Emmett would find someone who made him feel the way I felt about Edward. I just hoped he wouldn't have to go through a similar situation.

****

"We're back!" Edward screamed and stopped short when he took in the scene in the living room.

Emmett and I were playing Guitar Hero and he was losing horribly. So, naturally he was trying to cheat by bumping into me and standing in front of the screen. When I had the perfect score I released the note with a fast thrum and jumped in the air landing on my knees.

"Woo!!! Take that sucker!"

"You cheated, this games rigged." Emmett whined.

I jumped back up, "This is your game system. Don't be a baby just cause a girl beat you."

"You didn't beat me." He grunted.

"I so did! Look at the score!"

"I don't care!"

I hopped on his back and started hitting him on the head. When he turned around I saw Edward, Carlisle, and Esme staring at us with a similar smile on their faces. I hoped from his back and blushed bright crimson. Emmett's booming laughter erupted besides me.

"Good to see I can still make you red-faced as always, little sis."

Esme's smile, if possible, brightened. I punched him lightly in the arm and walked over to Edward who opened his arms for me, my favorite crooked smile plastered on his face.

"It's okay, love. I saw for myself that you kicked his ass. He's just a sore loser."

"Am not!" Emmett whined.

"You acted the same way when Mom beat you."

I loud laugh escaped my mouth, "Esme beat you!"

"Sure did, dear. He wouldn't stop playing for weeks after that and still won't stop asking me for a rematch." Esme stated.

"And you won't face me because you know I'll win now." He stuck his tongue out like a two-year old.

"The only one he's ever beat in this family is me, sadly." Carlisle laughed. "And that's only because I'm not as musically inclined as these two." He gestured to Edward and Esme.

"Oh, I know Edward is very musically inclined." I winked. "I didn't know you played, Esme?"

"Well, where do you think Edward learned? He's much better than me now though, I haven't played in years."

"Esme! I found a place that has the flowers!" Alice screamed from the kitchen.

"If you'll excuse me." Esme whispered, kissing her husband on the cheek and waltzing back to the kitchen.

"Well, son," Carlisle stated, "how about a rematch. It's good that I get you while your down."

"You're on Daddy C!"

Edward crushed me closer to his body and leaned in to whisper in my ear, "I missed you. What do you say we go out tonight?"

I nodded and he continued, "And for this one night, could we try to forget everything besides just you and me? It seems like I can never get enough time like that."

I leaned further into his touch and he kissed his way down my neck, licking on the slightly red bite mark that still resided on my neck. "I need to be with you," he growled. "Just you."

**A/N: Reviews are better than beating Emmett in Guitar Hero =]**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or its characters, SM does :) I just like to toy around with them and make them nymphos.**

After Alice left and Emmett went out with some of his friends from football, the rest of us just relaxed in the living room. Edward and I were snuggled in the loveseat as Esme and Carlisle sat across from us listening to the crackling of the fire.

"So how was the hospital, dear?" Esme asked.

"It was work. It was interesting to have Edward along though; he'll make a wonderful doctor."

"You have to say that," Edward began, "you're my father."

"No, I'm serious son. You have a way with people. They just trust you."

"He's right Edward," I added, "You just make people feel at ease when they're around you."

He smiled at me while rubbing my legs that were positioned over him. We continued discussing the hospital and Edwards prospects until Esme brought up the wedding. I knew she had been dying for us to pick a date and now that it was being held here we had to pick one soon.

"So," Esme sing-songed, "when do you two lovebirds think you'll pick a date?"

"How about Edward picks it?" I looked up at him pleading that he picked it.

"How about late May?"

"Why May?" Esme asked.

"It's when we met."

I couldn't fight the smile that spread across my face. "Let's get married in May."

Esme clasped her hands together and squealed, "Yay! I can't wait to tell Alice, but I'm pretty sure she's tied up at the moment." She sent a wink my way.

Carlisle gripped Esmes knee, "Well, I'm going to head up to bed." He met Esme's eyes, "Care to join me?"

"Of course."

They stood up and kissed us both goodnight, and finally we were alone. I felt Edwards whole demeanor change as his hold on me tightened and he breathed in my ear.

"Let's go into the gym." Edward stated.

Okay, not what I had in mind, "The gym?"

"Yeah, I thought we could get a nice jog on the treadmill."

"Okay."

****

I changed into a pair of yoga pants and a blue tank top and I almost drooled when I saw Edward in his basketball shorts and sleeveless tee. We walked to the Cullen's own personal gym, which was pretty much bigger than the gym I normally went to. Along the wall were four treadmills and weights and benches were set up sporadically around the room. I watched as Edward walked to the stereo and put on a random station and walked to the treadmill nearest him. I followed and went to the one next to it.

The belt began to move and began to walk briskly. The machine picked up speed and I was soon at a running speed before it brought me back down to a jog. I closed my eyes and began to lose myself in the music that was pumping through the room.

Suddenly I was jolted from my daydreams by Edward. He jumped onto my treadmill placing his feet on either side on the belt and his hand were gripping on to my waist holding me.

"Edward!" I screamed as I hit the stop button and placed my feet on the outside of the belt. He began chucking behind me and his body was shaking with laughter. I turned my body so I was facing him, "You could've hurt me!"

"I had you," he smirked gripping me tighter by the waist. I pushed his arms attempted to be angry, but my favorite crooked smile appeared on his face. "I'd never let you get hurt, love."

He pulled me closer and breathed in my ear causing my whole body to shiver. His lips brushed my ear as his hands slid to my hips. He pulled my hips close to him and pressed himself against me. My breathing caught in my throat and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. His mouth immediately found the skin between my neck and shoulder.

He covered my mouth with his and deepened it almost instantly as my back went against the control panel of the treadmill. My breathing was coming out in gasps and pants from the actions of his mouth on my skin.

"I want you," he growled into the side of my neck, after his lips moved over my chin and down my throat.

His hands moved over my ass, and my hips instinctively thrusted forward. He moaned against my skin squeezing my ass tightly. I felt his fingers start to travel around my hips and slip into the waistband of my yoga pants before he stripped them off me.

He moved down my body fast and I gripped the hand railings on each side of the treadmill as his tongue found purchase on my clit. From his knees he pulled my legs over his shoulders, burring himself between my thighs. My grip on the rails was causing my knuckles to turn white and my gasps turned into moans and almost inaudible words.

"Oh fuck! Edddwaa… oh fuck. Fuck fuck."

"Mmm… I love tasting you." He mumbled as my hips were writhing against his face. He kissed the inside of my thigh and his finger thrusted inside of me pumping me in and out as he spoke. "You taste amazing."

He licked my thigh and returned his tongue to my aching core. I whimpered as he pulled away but I moaned loudly as he pushed another finger inside of me. He hummed against me and sent his tongue between my legs ferociously.

"Edward!" I screamed as I clenched around his fingers.

His fingers disappeared and were replaced by his tongue. He rubbed my clit with the same fingers that were soaked in my juices and I moaned as his tongue fucked me through my orgasm. He didn't give me time to recover as his fingers returned inside me and he moved back up my body, crashing his mouth to mine.

Pulling his fingers out of me, his hands slid behind my thighs and picked me up; sitting me on the console. Beeps were coming out of the system, and he quickly pulled on the emergency cord, shutting the machine down. His mouth never left mine. His fingers rubbed against my still sensitive clit and I couldn't control my body as my hips rotated against his fingers.

His fingers disappeared, "Edward where-"

He filled me completely with his massive cock. His thrusts were feral as he squeezed my hips tightly and pumped into me repeatedly. I could feel the familiar sensations start to build inside of me. It was primitive. Amazing. Intense.

He began to growl and with each sound that erupted from his chest it brought me closer to the most amazing feelings I ever had. My fingers fug into his shoulders so rough that I was sure there would be marks. I tightened my legs around him, but he grabbed my knees.

His palms were flat against the spot where your thigh meets the back of your knee and he pushed my legs apart. He pushed up towards me and I screamed out his name in such a way that I didn't recognize my own voice.

"Gah! Bella!" he screamed.

His growls were becoming more feral and it sent me crashing into a wave of violent shivers and incoherent mumbles. My body shook with pleasure over the orgasm I was coming down from. Edward slammed into me a few more times as he let his animalistic orgasm take over.

I felt him twitch and shiver as he slowed down. I brought my head to his shoulder as I tried to regain strength to gain control over my breathing. He panted heavily as he brought his lips down and kissed my shoulder lightly.

"That was…" he breathed between heavy breaths.

"Amazing."

He chuckled, "I love working out with you."

"When's the next session?"

I could feel the smile on his lips as he brushed them over my shoulder.

****

I woke the next morning to Edward humming my lullaby in my ear. I smiled and leaned back to him. I felt him smile against my shoulders.

"Morning, love."

"Morning," I repeated. "Want to go join the rest of the word for breakfast?"

He groaned, "I guess."

He slipped on his shorts from the night before and threw a pair to me. I grabbed his army shirt from the dresser and slipped it on. He growled at the sight of me.

"I love seeing you in my clothes."

"I love wearing them," I lifted the shirt up and inhaled. "It smells like you."

He wrapped me in his arms and kissed me on the forehead before crashing his lips to mine. It was slow and easy as we just enjoyed the moment. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and we moved together.

"I can't wait to wake up to you for the rest of eternity," he smiled against my lips.

I kissed him hard, "I can't wait become Mrs. Cullen." He growled and I walked away slapping him on the ass, "Let's go Cullen."

We walked down out of the room and down the stairs. Both of us stopped in our tracks as we took in the scene in front of us. Emmett was sprawled on the living room floor with a skinny blonde under his arm, a blanket wrapped around them. I gasped loudly and we saw Emmett begin to stir.

He sat up and took in the scene before him, rubbing his eyes. He smiled when he saw the girl beneath him and then turned his head in our direction a small frown appearing on his face. Just then Esme and Carlisle walked down the stairs stopping right besides Edward and I.

"Emmett, what's going on?" Esme stated her hands on her hips.

Just then the blonde turned over and rubbed Emmetts arm. She stretched and held the blanket up to her chest and turned around slowly a shocked expression on her face as she noticed all of us. She leaned into Emmett clearly embarrassed and finally Emmett spoke.

"You remember Kate."

**A/N: Looks like Emmetts getting over Bella pretty quick. Reviews are better than treadmill sex ;]**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or its characters, SM does :) I just like to toy around with them and make them nymphos.**

"Rose! You're pulling out all of my hair!" I screamed.

"Hardly just sit still."

"Oh don't listen to her," Alice joined in, "she just hates being the center of attention. It's your wedding day Bells so deal with it."

"Is all this really necessary?"

Alice shot me a death glare. There was no fighting Alice. With Rose working on my hair, setting it in intricate braids, Alice moved around my face applying make-up. When Rose was finished and given the Alice approval she was sent to go get my dress. When she returned they had me stand and they both worked to ease the dress over my hair and makeup. I was shaking uncontrollably as Alice fastened the long line of pearl buttons up my back.

"Deep breaths, Bella," Alice said. "Do you think you can handle yourself while we go get dressed?"

I nodded as they both made their way out the door. I spent the time waiting concentrating on my breathing and doing my best to not look at myself in the mirror for fear it would send me into a panic attack. When they returned Alice's short black hair was smoothed into sleek pin girls around her pixie face and her silver dress flowed down her slender body and Rose was wearing a shimmery silver gown with her golden hair piled up in a soft crown atop her head.

"What's the point of doing all this if you two are going to look like this?!" I groaned.

"Isabella Swan, no one will dare be looking at me today not while you're in the room."

Just then my mom wandered into the room looking like she was having more fun than a kid locked in Disneyland. "Oh, Bella!" she squealed. "Oh honey, you're so beautiful! That dress! It's gorgeous! So graceful and elegant."

Just then a deep gruff throat clearing resounded from the doorway. I looked up to see my father looking dashing in his tux.

"Renee," Charlie stated, "Esme said it's time you went and found your seat down there."

"Oh my! Is it that time already? This is going by so fast! Wait, Charlie did you bring the box?"

My father held out a small white box and lifted the lid as he handed it to me. "They were your grandmothers." In the box were two silver hair combs with dark blue sapphires clustered into intricate floral shapes atop the teeth.

My throat got all thick as I went to thank them. Alice stepped over and picked up the comps and slid them into my hair under the edge of the thick braids. She then stepped over and grabbed two frothy white bouquets and the smell of roses, orange blossom and freesia enveloped me. Just then Pachelbel's Canon in D Minor began playing downstairs.

"Well Bells," Charlie began, "were up to bat."

He held his arm out to me and I took it focusing on Edward waiting for me down below to get my feet to move. Rose went down first making her way down the stairs towards the Cullen's living room and then Alice followed.

"Count to five and follow me." Alice chimed as she began her slow graceful dance down the stairs.

We began our descent down the stairs and I didn't lift my eyes until we were on the flat ground. Blood flooded my cheeks as I lifted my eyes to look for Edward. White blossoms hung in garlands from everything in the room, dripping with long lines of white ribbon. The chairs were covered in satin and there under an arch covered with flowers, stood Edward.

I didn't take in anything else in the room besides Edwards face as it filled my vision and mind. His face was as it met mine broke into the most breathtaking smile of exultation. And now it was only the pressure of Charlie's hand on mine that kept me from sprinting into his arms.

When we reached the end of the aisle Edward held out his hand and Charlie placed mine in his. I couldn't take my eyes off Edward. The minister gestured to me to speak my vows.

With tears streaming down my face I began, "For my vow I thought nothing would be better than rereading the first letter I ever wrote to Edward," I stopped and took a breath and reached behind me as Alice handed me the letter.

"_Dear Edward, _

_Two weeks together. That's all it took. Two weeks for me to fall for you. I love you. You are the most loving and unselfish and brilliant and decent person I've ever met. In the short time I've known you, I've come to believe that we are meant to be together. I wish I could be there with you holding your hand and staring up and my favorite crooked smile. I know I'll relive our time together a thousand times. I'll hear your laughter and see your face and feel your arms around me. I'm going to miss all of that. You are a rare gentlemen, Edward, and I'm lucky to have found you. I'll think about you every day. Part of me is scared that there will come a time when you won't feel the same way, that you'll somehow forget what we've shared, so this is what I want you to do. Wherever you are and no matter what's going on in your life, when the sun is setting and I want you to take it in. I want you to think about me and our time together, because wherever I am and no matter what's going on in my life, that's what I'll be doing. If we can't be together, at least we can share this. And when this year is over we have forever. Just you and me. I love you. _

_With every beat, Bella."_

I folded the letter and began speaking again, "I meant every word of that Edward. I am so lucky to have found you and no matter how we are separated we will always have the sunset to get as through until we are joined together again. I love you. With every beat."

The minister then gestured towards Edward. "I too wanted to read the first letter I ever wrote Bella. While I'm not the writer she is, the words on this page explain the depths and the feeling that I have for her." He turned towards Emmett and took the letter from his hand.

"_Bella…_

_Before you, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars—points of light and reason… And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. Being away from you, is like the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything is black. Nothing has changed, but my eyes are blinded by the light. I can't see the stars anymore. It feels as if there is no more reason for anything. Except to get home to you._

_With every beat,_

_Edward"_

He took a deep breath and met my eyes. "I am hopelessly in love with you Bella. And what I want and need is to be with you, and I know I'll never be strong enough to leave again. I have too many excuses to stay. Thankfully our love is strong enough, that we were able to get through the miles I placed between us. I love you. With every beat."

Tears no streamed freely down my face as the minister stated the binding words.

"I do." I managed to choke out between my sobs.

When it was his turn the words rang out clear and true, "I do."

The minister declared us husband and wife, and Edwards hands reached up to cradle my face and he bent his head towards mine and I stood up on my tippy toes, throwing my arms-bouquet and all- around his neck. And we kissed adoringly and passionately forgetting the crowd around us. I was hit with the most surreal tidal wave of happiness, the surest fact of all: I was with Edward. Forever.

As we pulled back the crowd erupted into applause and he turned out bodies to face our friends and family. We were attacked by those who loved us but my attention focused solely on Edwards hand clutched tightly around my own.

****

The wedding flowed into the reception party smoothly- thanks to Alice's and Esme's planning. The sun set behind the trees and the lights placed in those trees glimmered as Edward led me through the glass back doors. All around were more flowers that set up an airy tent over the dance floor. Our small crowd spread out under the soft shine of lights and we were greeted again by our friends and family.

Carlisle even stepped over and whispered, "Sorry about this, Bella. I couldn't rein them in."

We were blinded by flashbulbs as we cut out cake and as we took turns shoving the cake into each other's faces. I threw my bouquet with skill right into Kate's surprised hands. Emmett and Jasper howled as Edward removed my garter with his teeth. Then with a quick wink at me, he shot it straight into Emmett's face.

As Emmett was knelt before Kate sliding my garter up her leg I was brought back to the night we all found them

****

_Emmett was sprawled on the living room floor with a skinny blonde under his arm, a blanket wrapped around them. I gasped loudly and we saw Emmett begin to stir._

_He sat up and took in the scene before him, rubbing his eyes. He smiled when he saw the girl beneath him and then turned his head in our direction a small frown appearing on his face. Just then Esme and Carlisle walked down the stairs stopping right besides Edward and I._

_"Emmett, what's going on?" Esme stated her hands on her hips._

_Just then the blonde turned over and rubbed Emmett's arm. She stretched and held the blanket up to her chest and turned around slowly a shocked expression on her face as she noticed all of us. She leaned into Emmett clearly embarrassed and finally Emmett spoke._

_"You remember Kate." _

"_Of course I remember Kate." Esme paused to look at Kate, "Hello Darling." She met her sons with a stern look. "We'll wait for you in the kitchen."_

_Edward pushed me to follow his parents in the kitchen and we all sat there in awkward silence. I was still in utter shock that the same day Emmett confessed the depths of his feelings for me a blonde was found under his arm. Not that I was angry, I was ecstatic. I had wanted Emmett to be happy again._

_We heard hushed talking and then the front door closing followed my Emmett's heavy footsteps making his way towards the kitchen. He had slipped on a pair on pajama pants and stood before us head bent and scratching his neck._

"_Mom, I can-" _

"_Stop right there," Esme scolded, "I am not mad at the fact that you have found solace in the company of a young girl. I am mad however that this happened in my living room for all of us to wake up to, and on top of it with the daughter of one of your father's colleges. I hope Kate means more to you than just some rebound sex to get over Bella." She met my eyes with apologies and Edward squeezed my hand._

"_It means more."_

"_Are you sure about that?"_

_I felt out of place like this was a family moment and I was intruding. Just as I was about to move to stand up and excuse myself, Edward placed a hand on my knee instructing me to stay._

"_Yes, Mom. She means so much more. We… get each other."_

"_I just hope you mean that." She composed herself, "Now who wants breakfast."_

"_I'll help." I offered._

"_Thank you, Bella."_

_I helped Esme with breakfast as Emmett and Edward excused themselves but made it back in time to eat. After we finished and cleared the table Edward and I returned to his room._

"_He says he's in love with her," Edward stated out of nowhere. "He says that Kate was going through the same thing he was and that… that they realized these feelings always existed since we were younger."_

"_Well I'm happy for him."_

"_Me too. I just don't think it was exactly the time for my mother to find out." He chuckled._

_And since that day Emmett and Kate were inseparable. We were all happy to finally have our big booming monkey man back._

****

The music started and Edward pulled me into his arms for our first dance. We twirled together under the twinkling lights and the flashes from the cameras.

"Enjoying the party, Mrs. Cullen?" he whispered in my ear.

"I love hearing you call me that," I laughed.

He leaned down to kiss me while we danced and the cameras flashed even more. The music changed and Charlie tapped Edwards shoulder. We danced safely moving from side to side while Edward and Esme danced around us. After my dance with Charlie, I returned to Edward arms.

"You are utterly indecent — no one should look so tempting, it's not fair," Edward whispered.

"Yeah, right."

"Have you had a chance to look at yourself?"

"No. Why?"

"Then I don't suppose you realize how utterly, heartbreakingly beautiful you are tonight." He sighed and turned me towards the house, the wall of glass reflected the part back and Edward pointed to us in the mirror.

"See," he stated exulted smile lighting up his face.

I caught my reflection. My skin was cream and roses, my eyes were huge with excitement and framed with thick lashes. The narrow sheath of the shimmering white dress flared out subtly at the train making my body look elegant and graceful.

Just then Emmett walked over and came up behind Edwards shoulder, "You're monopolizing the bride. Let me dance with my little sister."

It was nice to finally have balance in my life. My friendship with Emmett still intact and my relationship with Edward stronger than ever. When the night was over he leaned into me. We kissed intensely slowly building as his lips were hard against me.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips.

"With every beat," he replied.

**A/N: Well that's the end :) I hope you enjoyed it just as much as I have. I'm going to take a little break before I begin "The Lies That Bind Us" because it's totally different than what I normally write. Thank you for reading. Love you guys x3**


	25. Gotta Love A Man In Uniform

**A/N: Since its Memorial Day I thought I'd surprise you all with some more ArmyWard. Its going to be short but sweet but I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters, SM does. I just like toying around with them and making them nymphos.**

* * *

I smoothed down the tight fitting black dress I picked for tonight. I re-fastened the jewelry I'd picked to wear. A simple Tiffany's Heart Chain link necklace and matching bracelet, a present Edward had gotten me for our anniversary. I decided to go with simple since tonight wasn't about me – It was about him. I looked into the mirror. Edward was at the edge of our bed, trying up his shoes. He was already fully dressed in his Army formal dress uniform. His black jacket that held all his medals and showed his rank was fastened with gold buttons. His blue slacks still hugged him since the last time he wore it. Gotta love a man in uniform.

Tonight a bunch of men in Edward's unit were getting together for a dinner to honor their service in the Army. Though looking back on Edward's final days in the Army I am reminded of how I almost lost him, I am also reminded on how much we've been through. Edward risked his life and our relationship on the day he re-enlisted after 9/11. I had never been more proud of him for fulfilling his duty and protecting his country. Making it a better place for our children to grow up in.

As my eyes made their way back up to his glorious face, I could see he was smirking. "Bella…" he warned.

"I know. I know."

I had to try not to stare this was our third time getting dressed this evening. Seems I just couldn't keep my hands off him tonight. The first time was entirely his fault since he should know better than to hop into the shower with me. Then when he was putting on his tie I couldn't help but slide my hands up his body and undo it and tie his hands to the bedpost. The last time… well, lets just say we have to buy a new bookshelf.

"We'll have plenty of time for after, love." He whispered as his hands glided up my body.

I turned around and placed my arms around his neck. "You know how impatient I am."

"My ever insatiable wife." He pressed his lips softly to mine. "How did I ever get so lucky?"

Just then the doorbell rang and we both sighed. "Let's go." I whispered.

We walked down the stairs and opened the door to be greedy with an ever eager Emmett with his arm around Kate. I smiled warmly at the both of them. Edward, Emmett and I were lucky enough to be able to put the past behind us. We had made a mistake, Emmett and I. But, that mistake had allowed Emmett to open his heart and for me to realize the depth of my feelings for Edward.

"What do you say we head out?" Emmett suggested. "Mom and Dad are in the car."

Edward nodded and took my hand as we all walked to the stretch limo his family had rented for the night. Inside the limo we hugged and kissed and Edward was toasted for his bravery and service. I realized he had been wrong before in our bedroom. It was I who was the lucky one.

We arrived at the dinner—Esme and I, a little buzzed—and I joined Edward as he greeted friends in the room. This was his second family. The people he lived and would have died for. Men he had chewed at and cussed at but had come to love. The room was filled with love and we, the family of the heroes, were able to show our respect and honor for all they had done for us.

A voice at the podium called the place to order and everyone took their seats. Once everyone was seated a man approached the podium and looked around the room. He cleared his throat and smiled.

"Tonight we come here to remember and show support for all those who have serviced our country. Each man or woman in the room who has fought to protect what we Americans hold dear may not always be remembered. And although no sculptured marble should rise to their memory, nor engraved stone bear record of their deeds, their remembrance will be as lasting as the land they honored. For the love of their country many men and woman accepted their deaths."

Everyone bowed their heads in honor.

"The men and women we honor tonight are heroes. Many ask what is a hero? For me, I agree with Joseph Campbell's definition. He stated, 'A hero is someone who has given his or her life to something bigger than oneself.' These people did just that. This night—and all nights—are in honor of them." He lifted his glass and everyone followed. "To them."

Everyone in the room took a seat. The night carried on with guest speakers and a saddening speech by a woman who lost her husband to the war fought after 9/11. I was overwhelmed with the saddest that came upon as I was able to put myself in her shoes.

What if Edward never returned? That simple question not only effected my life but the lives of some of the people in the room. Edward often taught and gave instruction on survival to Army soldiers. Survival that he was able to learn first hand. I also stretched my thinking on to what if he had died earlier? The men he rescued. The lives he effected. It put everyone in this room, and very well the country, in a connecting line.

One life can make a difference.

When the dinner ended and Edward and I had said goodbye to our family, we returned to the comfort of our bedroom. I undressed him slowly, taking my time to run of my fingertips over the body I knew so well. He never rushed me. He stood there, eyes closed, breathing in contentment. With each new patch of skin uncovered, my lips kissed along it.

His hands reached up and with expertise that could only come from ten years of marriage he slowly pulled down my zipper and guided my dress down my body. His rough calloused hands were gentle as they brushed against my skin.

I guided him onto the bed as our lips joined. They never parted even as our bodies became one and moved together pushing us both to slow powerful releases.

In our bed, as I stared into the deep pools that were Edward's eyes, I was overcome with the need to thank him. To thank him for returning. To thank him for marrying me. To thank him for protecting our country. To thank him for our children. To thank him for loving me.

But I knew, that in three simple words, Edward would know. He always knew.

I pressed my lips to his and placed his hand on my heart.

In a soft voice I whispered, "With every beat."


End file.
